Bury me in Black
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Les regards se tournent toujours naturellement vers Sirius Black. Le grand, le beau, le rebelle. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est Regulus. Le sombre, le solitaire, le mangemort. J'ai toujours su que c'était une folie, mais que puis-je y faire ? RB/OC. R.T
1. Prologue

_Hello!_

_Alors voilà, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je sais que Regulus n'est pas très populaire, et blablabla, mais c'est un personnage que j'adore, alors j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher plus longtemps. Je me suis même mise à lire des fic Reg/OC ! _

_Donc voilà, je vous livre un petit prologue, juste pour voir ce que vous en pensez. C'est un Reg/OC, donc on y rencontre Regulus et mon OC. Cela se passe avant leur époque Poudlard, mais c'est juste pour le prologue. On va faire un bond dans le temps dès le premier chapitre. _

_Juste histoire de dire, je n'ai pas inventé l'histoire d'Harry Potter, et je ne fais pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire. En revanche, les personnages qui ne font pas partie de l'histoire originelle m'appartiennent, et j'espère quand même extorquer quelques reviews !_

_Pour le rating, franchement j'en sais rien. Je mets T au cas où, parce que me connaissant je vais surement laisser un lemon ou quelques limes trainer par ci par là, et qu'il y aura sûrement un peu de violence, parce qu'on est du côté obscur de la force. Je tiens seulement à prévenir : mes OC ne sont pas des Mary-Sue, et je pense que cela se verra dès le prologue, et surtout, je ne fais pas de OOC. Si vous espérez voir Sirius et Reg se prendre dans les bras, faire des bisous à leur mère ou encore un Regulus ouvert et sympa, super populaire et le coeur sur la main, c'est rapé. Je fais pas non plus dans le stéréotype, on n'oublie pas que dans ce prologue Sirius a 12 ans, et à cet âge là, on est pas encore un gros rebelle de la société, donc normal qu'il ait l'air plus "dans le moule". _

_Une dernière chose et je vous fous la paix : j'ai légèrement modifié les dates de naissance de chacun. Ici Sirius a 3 ans de plus que Regulus. Au final, ça ne change pas grand chose, ils se croiseront quand même à Poudlard et tout et tout. Juste pour prévenir, c'est fait exprès. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que Reg rencontrera plus de succès que prévu (c'est dingue le peu de fics qu'il y a sur lui comparé à Sirius) et que vous serez généreuses en reviews!_

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sur un chaise de bois sculpté, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme le jais faisait jouer sa cuillère dans la soupe qu'on venait de lui servir. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle détesterait cette bouillie infâme. Pourquoi diable les enfants n'avaient-ils pas le droit de manger la même chose que leurs parents ? Elle afficha un air dégouté, mais de l'autre côté de la table, le regard de son père la dissuada de se plaindre. Elle savait très bien qu'en présence des amis de ses parents, elle devait se montrer la mieux élevée possible. Elle devait faire honneur à sa famille, comme disait sa mère. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, au juste, faire honneur à sa famille ? La petite fille n'en savait strictement rien, mais plus que tout au monde, elle désirait ne jamais décevoir ses parents. Son père se serait mis à hurler si elle avait fait une bêtise ce soir là, et sa mère aurait sûrement finit en larmes, par sa faute.

Discrètement, elle lança tout de même une oeillade désespérée à ses soeurs. Margot et Clotilde, les jumelles qui étaient de deux ans ses aînées, lui firent signe de manger. Elles étaient aussi grandes qu'elle était petite, et aussi blondes qu'elle était brune. Leurs prunelles bleu roi restèrent fixées sur leur cadette, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci daigne avaler sa première cuillère de soupe. La mixture épaisse lui brûla la langue, et elle y dénicha quelques morceaux gluants qui lui donnèrent la nausée. Les adultes n'étaient décidément pas très exigent avec les elfes de maison lorsqu'il s'agissait de préparer le dîner de leurs enfants. Elle ne put retenir une grimace, qu'elle essaya de cacher aux yeux de tous. Les jumelles s'adressèrent un regard entendu, avant que l'une d'elle ne fasse malencontreusement tomber sa serviette sous la table. La petite n'y fit guère attention, trop occupée à chercher un endroit discret où elle pourrait jeter cette nourriture infecte.

Une main agrippa son mollet, elle dut retenir de justesse le cri qui montait dans sa gorge. Vérifiant à droite puis à gauche que les adultes ne lui portaient pas trop d'attention, elle souleva la nappe épaisse et se pencha sous la table. Une de ses soeurs, à quatre pattes sur le marbre gris, lui fit signe de s'avancer. Au fil du temps, la petite fille avait appris à différencier les jumelles. Margot, qui essayait en ce moment même de lui parler, portait un grain de beauté en dessous de sa pommette gauche, tandis que Clotilde, dont la peau était parfaite, avait une profonde fossette sur la joue droite lorsqu'elle souriait. Obéissante, la petite se pencha un peu plus, de façon à entendre les chuchotements à peine audibles de sa grande soeur. Elle avait toujours eu une profonde admiration pour la beauté de ses soeurs et de sa mère, qui étaient en tous points identiques. Même si elle ne leur aurait jamais avoué sa jalousie, elle espérait de tout coeur devenir aussi belle qu'elles, malgré leurs différences.

"Louise, mange cette soupe tout de suite, et arrête de minauder!" Lui ordonna-t-elle. "Tu sais bien que si elle s'en aperçoit, cette vieille bique se fera une joie de faire des réflexions désagréables à maman, et on sera toutes punies en rentrant!" Margot utilisait toujours des noms d'oiseaux pour qualifier Walburga Black, mais cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Clotilde. Elle disait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela lui échapperait devant leur père, et qu'elle serait durement corrigée.

"Mais c'est dégueulasse!" Se plaignit la petite, faisant une nouvelle fois la moue. L'autre fit rouler ses yeux.

"Evidemment que c'est dégueulasse, elle le fait exprès. Elle attend qu'on fasse un faux pas pour pouvoir nous réprimander, et montrer que ses fils sont bien mieux que nous." Lui expliqua-t-elle. "Et surveille ton langage" Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant de reprendre sa place à table.

Louise ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied dans le barreau de sa chaise. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'oblige à prendre le dîner chez les Black, les Malfoy, les Nott ou les Crabbe. Elle ne s'amusait pas, elle n'aimait pas la cuisine, et elle n'avait même pas droit de parler ! Elle jeta un regard noir à Regulus, qui avalait sa soupe à grandes lampées, comme s'il avait goûté à la meilleure préparation qui soit. Lorsqu'il eut dégluti la dernière gorgée, il lui tira la langue, qui s'était bizarrement teintée de vert. Louise aimait bien Regulus, au fond. Ils avaient le même âge et à cause de ses soirées, ils avaient plus ou moins grandit ensemble, mais des fois, il était vraiment bête ! Il lui faisait toujours des blagues stupides et parfois, quand ils se battaient, il lui tirait les cheveux très fort. Enfin, elle n'aimait pas Regulus de la même façon que Margot et Clotilde aimait Sirius. Elles battaient toujours stupidement des cils quand il était là, et elles ne s'apercevaient même pas qu'il ne les voyait pas.

Le dessert arriva. Louise aurait dû être soulagée, mais lorsqu'elle vit une grosse boule de gelée bleue apparaître dans son assiette, elle ne put retenir un soupir. Elle glissa un regard vers ses parents, qui semblaient se délecter de leurs parts de tarte au citron. Résignée, elle coupa sa respiration avant d'enfourner une grosse cuillère de gelée au fond de sa bouche. Sa mère lui adressa un clin d'oeil, compatissante. Louise n'aimait pas les parents Black. Mr Orion avait l'air d'un vieux monsieur, à côté de son père qui était encore grand et fort, et Mme Walburga avait tout d'une de ces marâtre de conte de fées. Elle comprenait pourquoi Sirius et Regulus se tenaient si bien en présence de leur mère, la mégère devait avoir le fouet facile. Elle toisa un instant la petite Louise, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, et celle-ci rattacha rapidement toute son attention à la montagne de gélatine.

"Dehors, les enfants." Dit sèchement Mme Black lorsque le thé fut servi. C'était sans doute sa façon à elle de les inviter à aller jouer, pensa Louise.

A l'unisson, et sans le moindre bruit, ils se levèrent tous de table. Disciplinés au possible, ils faisaient claquer leurs chaussures de cuir sur le marbre luisant, jusqu'à disparaître à la vue de leurs parents. Comme à chaque fois que leurs parents dînaient ensemble, les deux frères Black conduisirent leurs amies vers l'étage du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Leur maison était aussi belle et noble que leur famille, mais elle n'avait en fait rien d'amusant. Il n'y avait pas de grand parc comme chez les Malfoy, pas de piscine couverte comme chez les Goyle, et pas de jolie salle de jeu comme chez elle. Regulus poussa la porte de sa chambre, et les invita à y entrer d'un grand geste. Sirius semblait agacé. Il était toujours contrarié pendant ces grands repas, comme Louise. Les trois filles suivirent les Black dans la petite pièce sombre. Elles avaient toujours eu interdiction d'entrer dans celle de Sirius. Il disait que c'était son monde, et que personne n'avait à toucher ses affaires, au grand dam des jumelles. Louise pensait qu'il devait avoir des jouets fabuleux, pour y tenir à ce point.

"Sirius, décris-nous encore Poudlard, s'il-te-plait ?" Demandèrent à l'unisson les deux jolies blondes. Elles minaudaient à un point qui donna même envie de rire à leur soeur. Le garçon fit mine de souffler, mais il était en fait toujours flatté qu'on lui pose la question.

Il était le plus vieux des cinq enfants, et le seul à encore avoir jamais été à Poudlard. Son entrée dans la maison de Gryffondor avait fait scandale parmi l'entourage des Black, mais les jumelles y attachaient peu d'importance. Dans quelques semaines, elles entreraient à leur tour à l'école de sorcellerie, et elles priaient tous les dieux du ciel pour partager leur salle commune avec le grand Black. Louise avait été tellement jalouse, le jour où elles avaient été sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures ! Elle avait hâte de voir de quoi serait faite sa propre baguette, d'avoir son propre chaudron, et de s'habiller avec ces jolies robes noires qu'on leur faisait acheter ! Mais Regulus et elle devraient encore attendre deux ans pour aller à Poudlard, et ils trépignaient tous deux d'impatience. Louise espérait secrètement qu'elle serait admise dans la même maison que son ami. De tous les enfants qu'elle connaissait, c'était malgré tout avec lui qu'elle s'entendait le mieux.

"... Et au banquet d'Halloween, Dumbledore se déguise toujours bizarrement. Cette année il avait d'énormes pétales blancs autour du visage et une robe verte, et il demandait à tout le monde de l'appeler Marguerite." Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Sirius n'était pas peu fière de pouvoir raconter ses péripéties à des jeunes filles encore ignorantes de ce monde.

"Est-ce que les maisons sont vraiment différentes les unes des autres ?" Demanda Clotilde, visiblement plus inquiète que sa jumelle. Sirius haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

"Pas tellement. Nous n'avons pas le même emplois du temps, et nous dormons dans des endroits différents, mais à part cela, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial." Elles savaient pertinemment que Sirius cherchait à cacher qu'il était un des seuls sang-pur à ne pas être allé à Serpentard. Il pensait peut-être que s'il avouait la vérité, les soeurs iraient tout rapporter à sa mère et qu'elle le punirait encore. Walburga n'hésitait même pas à montrer toute la honte que lui inspirait ce fils.

"Dans ce cas je préfère aller à Gryffondor. Le rouge me va beaucoup mieux au teint que le vert." Répliqua Margot en jetant un oeil dans un miroir.

"Moi j'espère que j'irai à Serpentard. Je veux pas être puni comme toi, Sirius." Avoua Regulus, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il avait dû assister aux corrections de son grand frère, et il y avait là de quoi être traumatisé.

"Toi, tu n'es qu'un petit con..." Dit Sirius en lançant une taie d'oreiller sur son frère.

Inutile de préciser qu'à partir de ce moment, la guerre était déclarée. Des objets en tout genre volèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, sans vraiment avoir de cible. Louise comprit pourquoi Sirius tenait à garder ses jouets si secrets. Elle prit part à la bataille, et en profitant même pour claquer gentiment l'arrière de la tête de Regulus. Celui-ci, soucieux de se venger, lui attrapa la main et la poussa violemment sur le matelas de son lit. Louise tenta de se relever, mais trop tard, le jeune garçon s'occupait déjà de lui asséner une horrible série de chatouille. Un rire gras et enfantin s'échappa de la gorge de la petite, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Regulus était acharné, et il était impossible pour elle de se défaire de son emprise. Enfin, elle réussit à passer un doigt sous ses aisselles, lui faisant faire un bond en arrière. Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux, s'apercevant enfin que leurs frères et soeurs avaient arrêté de jouer depuis longtemps.

"Viens ici, Louise, je vais remettre tes cheveux en place. Si papa te voit dans cet état, il va encore faire une crise." Déclara Margot. Louise hocha la tête, un peu penaude, et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle sentit Margot défaire les pinces de ses cheveux, et rouler proprement chaque boucle artificielle entre ses doigts, avant de les rattacher. La petite Louise avait en fait les cheveux très lisses, mais sa mère tenait toujours à la coiffer de cette manière, pour soi-disant mettre en évidence leur ressemblance.

"Vous n'en avez pas marre, des fois, de toujours avoir peur de vos parents ? De toujours leur obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ?" Demanda soudain Sirius. Ses joues rosirent légèrement. La question devait sûrement lui brûler les lèvres depuis un certain temps. Les quatre autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris la question.

"Que voudrais-tu faire d'autre, Sirius. Ce sont nos parents, on est obligé de leur obéir." Le raisonna Clotilde, l'air réprobateur.

"Moi, ça me froisse de savoir que mes parents décident tout pour moi, et que d'ici quelques années, ils décideront quel métier je ferai et avec qui je me marierai." Il semblait amer.

"Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que mes parents me demanderont toujours mon avis avant de décider quoi que ce soit, et de toute façon, j'ai confiance en leurs choix." Reprit Margot, désintéressée. Sirius s'allongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il n'avait aucun allié dans cette bataille, mieux valait pour lui qu'il se taise.

Oubliant cette petite rébellion dont Sirius leur avait fait part, les cinq enfants se remirent bientôt à jouer, plus calmement. Les trois plus grands faisaient une partie de cartes, tandis que Regulus montrait à Louise tous les objets fascinants qu'il possédait. Dans une sorte de sarcophage miniature, une petite momie se débattait, hurlant tout un tas de maledictions dans une langue inconnue. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un présent que la cousine Bellatrix lui avait ramené d'Egypte, l'été dernier. Cela faisait un peu peur à Louise, mais elle n'en montra rien devant son ami. Il en aurait profité pour se moquer d'elle. Elle espérait simplement que ces hurlements d'horreur ne lui feraient pas faire de cauchemars, la nuit prochaine.

Alors qu'ils jouaient depuis seulement quelques minutes, quelqu'un toqua trois fois à la porte. Les parents des filles et leurs hôtes étaient là, à les observer. S'ils étaient arrivés au moment de la bataille d'oreiller, ils auraient certainement tous reçu une bonne correction. Dans sa longue robe noire, qui rentrait de façon obscène entre ses bourrelets, la mère Black toisait les enfants de son regard inquisiteur. Allez savoir qu'elle excuse elle trouverait encore pour punir ses fils, après le départ des invités. Le père des trois filles leur fit signe de se lever. Alexandre était un homme grand et assez massif, et il avait dans son regard d'acier une lueur qui imposait le respect de tous. Sans faire d'histoire, les petites filles qui se voulaient modèles se levèrent du sol et époussetèrent leurs jolies robes. C'était un tailleur italien qui créaient toutes leurs tenues, et leur mère tenait à ces robes comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

"Veuillez saluer vos invités, les garçons." Ordonna Orion. Il sembla à Louise qu'elle entendait sa voix enrouée pour la première fois de la soirée. Il n'était jamais très locace, de toute façon. Chacun savait qu'au 12, Square Grimmaurd, c'était Madame qui portait le pantalon.

Louise détestait cette façon de se dire au revoir, mais devant les parents Black, ils n'avaient pas le choix. A chaque fois, et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cela la faisait rougir bêtement. Les trois petites filles tendirent leurs mains droites devant elle, et tour à tour, les jeunes Black les saluèrent d'un baise-main. Ils ne les embrassaient pas vraiment, leurs lèvres ne faisaient qu'effleurer la peau des jeunes filles, mais il n'en fallait pas plus à des enfants de cet âge pour se sentir mal à l'aise au plus haut point. Seules les jumelles Margot et Clotilde cherchaient plutôt à cacher leur joie, heureuses d'avoir senti le contact du beau Sirius Black sur leurs mains. Après cela, elles devaient adresser une légère révérence à leurs hôtes pour les remercier (ce qui donner encore plus la nausée à Louise), puis enfin, elles étaient libres. Elles suivirent ensuite leurs parents au rez-de-chaussée, afin d'accéder à la cheminée. Il était impossible de transplaner tous ensemble sans risquer quoi que ce soit.

"Lorsque la rentrée sera passée, nous prendrons Regulus chez nous quelques jours, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Louise n'a pas l'habitude d'être seule, encore." Demanda poliment Elizabeth, la mère des filles.

"Bien sûr, vous m'enverrez un hibou lorsque vous serez prêts à l'accueillir." Répondit Orion. Sans autres courbettes en tout genre, la famille put enfin s'échapper par la poudre de cheminette, et rejoindre sa propre demeure.

Louise n'aimait pas la poudre de cheminette. Elle était toujours pleine de suie, à l'arrivée, et cela la faisait éternuer. Mais pour une fois, elle ne se plaignit pas de ce voyage insupportable. La petite était trop heureuse. Elle adorait ses soeurs, mais dès la rentrée des classes, elle pourrait utiliser leur chambre, qui était bien plus grande que la sienne. Et Regulus venait en vacances avec elle ! Ô bien sûr il l'énerverait au bout de quelques jours, mais cela la réjouissait tout de même. Dans sa maison, les règles n'étaient pas aussi strictes que chez les Black, et elle pourrait faire tout un tas de bêtise avec Regulus sans que personne ne les punisse. Pour montrer sa gratitude, la petite fille serra sa mère dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle voyait les parents de ses amis, elle comprenait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une famille noble mais aussi souple. Elle qui avait tant redouter de passer cet hiver seule au manoir, elle se languissait maintenant du mois de Septembre. Ils allaient bien s'amuser !


	2. It's your first day at school !

_Hello!_

_voilà d'ores et déjà le premier chapitre. Je suis ravie d'avoir eu autant de reviews pour mon prologue, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'envoyer des messages persos mais je vous remercies toutes beaucoup._

_Pour le prologue, je me suis lancée un peu à la vas vite, du coup je voudrais rectifier quelque chose. Regulus et Sirius n'ont pas 3 ans de différence mais seulement 2. J'ai pas la foi de corriger le prologue, mais je le ferai surement un de ces quatre._

_Sinon, en ce qui concerne le déroulement de la fic. La dernière fois, Louise avait 9 ans, et là, elle rentre à Poudlard. Je vais faire un chapitre par année passée au collège, jusqu'au moment qui m'intéresse pour la suite de l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ca ne sera pas mou, il se passera plein de trucs, et il y aura Regulus a chaque fois, je pense. J'ai juste pensé que c'etait une bonne manière de montrer l'évolution du personnage, parce qu'on est pas forcément pareil à 9 ans qu'à 15 ou 16 ans, voilà._

_Dernière chose avant de vous laisser, j'ai trouvé vraiment très drôle d'écrire ce chapitre. J'avais l'impression de réecrire Harry Potter 1 à ma façon, et du point de vue d'un Serpentard. Enfin bref, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez en review (parce que oui, vous allez m'en laisser, vous m'avez déjà trop bien habituée) et moi je vous dis à plus!_

_PS: ce chapitre sans les NdA et le titre fait exactement 3 999 mots. J'ai trouvé ça drôle._

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>2. It's your first day at school !<strong>

L'été indien frappait le Nord de l'Europe, cette année 1973, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. En ce début de mois de Septembre, le soleil baignait agréablement toute la plaine anglo-saxonne, laissant traîner par ci par là les sourires joviaux des passants, leur faisant oublier que le glas avait déjà sonné pour leurs vacances. On portait encore des shorts et des hauts à manches courtes, et les femmes arboraient un teint bronze qu'on avait peu l'habitude de voir dans cette région. Malgré cette bonne humeur ambiante, une enfant de noble lignée boudait, à l'arrière d'un taxi. La petite Louise n'aimait guère l'été, et en constatant ainsi qu'il se prolongeait, son humeur se renfrognait de jour en jour. Elle avait toujours préférée la chaleur rassurante d'un feu de cheminée et la douceur d'un pull-over sur son dos au climat cuisant de cette rentrée.

Le cuir bon marché du siège collait désagréablement au dos de Louise, et elle suffoquait dans cette espèce de boîte en fer. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans une voiture moldue, et l'expérience n'était pas très concluante. A côté de son père, le chauffeur ne cessait de raconter des anecdotes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Il racontait comment il avait passé à tabac toute une troupe de camionneurs, comment il avait sauvé un enfant de la noyade, ou encore comment il s'était vengé de sa femme qui l'avait quitté pour on ne sait quel ministre... A travers le rétroviseur, la petite fille voyait son père lever les yeux au ciel lorsque l'autre ne le regardait pas. Louise ne supportait plus le vent chaud qui s'insinuait par les vitres, à l'avant de la voiture, et l'empêchait de respirer. Sans parler du vacarme vrombissant du moteur, assez dérangeant pour ses oreilles fragiles. Seulement voilà, la gare de Londres restait un endroit majoritairement moldu, et son père avait dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer.

Enfin, après ce voyage qui lui avait semblé interminable, Louise sortit de la voiture à la suite de ses soeurs, l'air pincé. Contrariée, elle épousseta la petite robe mauve qu'elle portait. Elle avait détesté cette voiture, et elle était maintenant persuadée que le monde moldu ne l'attirait pas du tout. Comme elle était heureuse d'être une sorcière ! Une seconde plus tard, son père arriva, poussant devant lui le caddie volumineux de sa cadette. Margot et Clotilde, elles, poussaient déjà le leur, ravies de retourner au collège. Elles avaient été admises dans la maison de Gryffondor, un an auparavant. Evidemment, cela n'avait pas fait le même scandale que dans la famille Black. Les parents des trois fillettes, bien qu'aussi purs et nobles que leurs amis, étaient beaucoup moins strictes et conservateurs avec leur progéniture. En revanche, le père de Louise plaçait maintenant tous ses espoirs dans la petite dernière, pour qu'elle porte l'insigne de préfète de Serpentard, comme lui vingt ans plus tôt. Louise n'aimait pas du tout cela, elle voulait profiter des joies de Poudlard sans aucun poids sur les épaules, comme ses grandes soeurs.

Depuis l'extérieur, le bâtiment de la gare de Londres n'avait rien de très extraordinaire. Sa façade grisâtre semblait avoir mille ans, et de drôles de bonhommes mendiaient devant les portes immenses. Mais vu de l'intérieur, une aura magnifique se dégageait de cet endroit. Les sols marbrés avaient l'air d'avoir été lustrés quelques minutes plus tôt. Louise y voyait même son reflet. Aux guichets, de jolies femmes souriantes, toutes vêtues de mauve, attendaient les voyageurs. Un homme qui portait un costume violet, lui aussi, se faisait un passage entre les usagers, sifflant à tout va. Un brouhaha terrible s'élevait au dessus des têtes. Certains se serraient dans les bras avant de se séparer, d'autres s'embrassaient pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Les rails sifflaient bruyamment chaque fois qu'un train venait s'arrêter ou démarrer. Louise, pointant son doigt devant elle, compta les quais. Quai n°1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Quai numéro 10 ? Elle vérifia une dernière fois la lettre qu'elle avait reçue cet été. Rendez vous gare King's Cross sur le quai numéro 9 3/4.

"Papa ?" Appela-t-elle. "Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés, à Poudlard. Ils me demandent d'aller sur un quai qui n'existe pas." Protesta-t-elle, visiblement agacée par cette erreur administrative.

"Mais non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, Louise. Monte, je vais te montrer." Peu convaincue, elle suivit tout de même les ordres de son père et se percha sur le caddie. "Les filles, passez d'abord."

Les jumelles, gloussant de plaisir à l'idée de revoir le Poudlard Express, s'empressèrent vers une barrière. Louise, trop occupée à observer les quais une dernière fois, ne comprit pas très bien le chemin que ses soeurs avaient emprunté. Une seconde, elle les voyait, marchant devant elle, et la suivante, elles avaient disparu. Le principal, c'est que si elles n'étaient plus là, elles avaient bien trouvé un passage pour accéder à ce quai mystérieux. Alexandre vérifia à sa gauche que personne ne les observait, puis à droite. Soudain, il se mit à hâter le pas vers ce qui semblait être... un mur ! Louise, qui voyait l'obstacle s'approcher à une vitesse ahurissante, dut retenir un cri. Elle se tourna vers son père pour lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais celui ci lui fit signe de se taire et de regarder devant elle. C'est alors que le mur les frappa de plein fouet, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Au lieu de cela, au contact du caddie, la pierre se fit molle comme du chewing-gum, et lorsque la petite fille rouvrit les yeux, elle était bien sur un quai de gare.

"Tous les voyageurs, en voiture !" Clama une voix nasillarde, résonnant dans tout le quai.

A partir de ce moment, Louise resta bouché bée, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahie par la beauté de l'endroit. Des sorciers et sorcières de tous âges se côtoyaient ici. Des grands-parents venus encourager les plus jeunes, des parents qui serraient leurs enfants dans leurs bras, de tout petits enfants qui courraient d'un bout à l'autre du quai, accompagnant certainement des frères et soeurs plus âgés, et de jeunes sorciers qui avaient entre onze et dix-sept ans, partis une fois de plus passer l'hiver dans ce château mystérieux, où se trouverait Louise dans quelques heures. Sur les rails, une gigantesque locomotive rouge sang crachait des volutes de fumée blanche. Louise n'avait plus qu'une hâte : embarquer et partir à la découverte de ce nouvel horizon. Tandis que son père s'efforçait de monter les caddies dans un wagon, une des jumelles attrapa le bras de Louise avec force.

"Dépêche-toi !" Ordonna Margot "Sinon on va rater le départ du train.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour paniquer Louise. Celle-ci étreignit la taille de son père, et le laissa embrasser sa joue. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'il allait lui manquer, toute cette année. Elle regrettait tout de même que sa mère ne soit pas venue. De ce qu'elle en savait, les séparations d'avec ses filles la rendaient malade, et elle ne voulait pas venir leur dire au revoir sous pretexte qu'elle risquait de pleurer. Et effectivement, en voyant les autres parents faire des coucous à leurs enfants, Louise se dit qu'elle aurait eu terriblement honte si sa mère s'était mise à pleurer devant tous ses futurs camarades. Sans attendre ses soeurs, qui saluaient leur père à leur tour, Louise grimpa le marche-pied, et entra enfin dans le wagon où elle voyagerait. Elle passa lentement devant chaque wagon, espérant qu'elle en trouverait un où il resterait trois places. Pour ce premier jour, elle ne tenait pas trop à rester loin de ses soeurs.

Enfin, elle put s'installer dans un compartiment où deux jeunes recrues avaient déjà trouvé leurs places. Elles avaient des visages ronds et enfantins, et Louise devina immédiatement que tout comme elle, elles allaient à Poudlard pour la première fois. A peine les trois soeurs furent-elles installées que le train démarra. Il fit un vacarme d'enfer, pire que le moteur de la voiture, mais cette fois, Louise ne se sentit pas dérangée. Elle apprit après quelques minutes que ses deux compatriotes s'appelaient Emily March et Nancy Parkinson. Après avoir partagé quelques bonbons achetés à une dame qui traînait un chariot, elle lièrent vite un début d'amitié. Cependant, rien n'indiquait à Louise qu'elles se retrouverait dans la même maison, et si ce n'était pas le cas, leur amitié deviendrait beaucoup plus difficile. Une chappe de plomb tomba lourdement dans l'estomac de la petite. Elle redoutait tellement d'être dans une maison peu réputée, comme Poufsouffle, ou bien d'être carrément refusée à Poudlard ! Secouant la tête vigoureusement, elle chassa une bonne fois pour toutes ces idées noires.

Encore une fois, le trajet lui sembla interminable. Elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir cette école qu'elle ne tenait pas tranquille sur son siège. Toutes les cinq minutes, Clotilde posait sa main sur la cuisse de sa soeur, pour que celle-ci arrête de gigoter. Alors que les cinq filles s'esclaffaient, se tenant le ventre, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Un petit soupir de langueur secoua les jumelles lorsque le beau Sirius Black apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait ce sourire narquois et cet air nonchalant qui faisait chavirer le coeur de toutes les filles de son âge, et même des plus vieilles. A côté de lui, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais, Regulus fixait ses chaussures, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'être la.

"Salut, les filles" Commença Sirius. Louise sentit ses aînées frémir à côté d'elle, et les trouva ridicules. "Je vous amène un petit cadeau" Dit-il en montrant Regulus d'un signe de la tête. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

"Mais Sirius, il n'y a que des filles, c'est horrible ! S'il te plait, je peux rester avec toi ?" Quémanda-t-il. Regulus, tout comme Louise, faisait son entrée à Poudlard cette année. Visiblement, aucun wagon qu'occupaient ses amis "mâles" n'avaient encore de place pour lui.

"Non, il faut qu'on parle entre grands, maintenant." Répondit son frère. Le seul terme "grands" énervait déjà Regulus. Après tout, il n'avait que deux ans de moins que son frère, et il voulait tellement entendre les petits secrets que partageait Sirius avec ses amis Gryffondor. Mais une seconde plus tard, Sirius avait déjà refermé la porte du compartiment derrière lui, et Regulus se trouvait condamné à passer le reste du voyage avec cinq filles.

Heureusement, son calvaire trouva une fin, et ils purent bientôt descendre du train. Quelques minutes plus tôt, on leur avait demandé d'enfiler robes et chapeaux pointus qui figuraient sur la liste des fournitures. Ils étaient maintenant en Ecosse, et le froid glacial de la nuit traversait les tissus pour leur geler les chairs. Louise grelottait, mais rien ni personne ne put ôter la joie qui faisait battre son coeur. Ils se trouvaient sur la rive d'un lac noir, un peu effrayant. Un énorme bonhomme, d'au moins trois mètres de haut, appela les premières années de sa grosse voix. Lui aussi n'était pas très rassurant. Ils le suivirent tout de même le long de la rive, jusqu'à trouver une trentaine de barques branlantes. C'est alors que le géant leur annonça qu'ils devaient être quatre par barque, et que c'était ainsi qu'ils arriveraient au château. En vérifiant de chaque côté, Louise put constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être terrifiée. Pourquoi est-ce que seuls les premières années devaient subir cela ? Etait-ce un test, une sorte de sélection naturelle qui éliminerait tous ceux qui n'arriveraient pas à ramer ?

Mais malgré toutes les appréhensions de Louise, elle retrouva bientôt la terre ferme, et traversa un immense parc. Elle pouvait maintenant voir l'immense bâtisse où elle passerait l'année. C'était un château. Un vrai château comme ceux dans lesquels habitent les princesses, dans les contes. Un château avec quatre tours, dont une particulièrement haute. La porte de bois précieux qui les séparaient de l'intérieur était d'une taille impressionnante, comme si elle avait été faite pour que seul le géant qui les guidait puisse l'ouvrir ou la fermer. Des gargouilles et des statues de pierre ornait la façade grise, tandis qu'à travers les minces fenêtres, on apercevait les chandelles qui illuminaient les salles. Le coeur de Louise battit à tout rompre. Même une fois diplômée, elle ne voudrait plus jamais quitter cet endroit. Elle y passerait même les vacances de Noël, c'était décidé.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans un couloir gigantesque. Un Hall d'entrée démesuré, mais ce n'était pas le plus beau. Dans une grande salle, qui d'après ce que Louise avait entendu s'appelait d'ailleurs la Grande Salle, tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard étaient réunis pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. En tout, six tables étaient disposées dans cette salle. La plus petite d'entre elle, sur une estrade, devait sûrement être celle des professeurs. A en juger par l'âge et les tenues des convives, Louise confirma ses pensées. Le plus vieux d'entre eux se tenait debout, au centre de la tablée. Il portait des lunettes et une longue barbe grisonnante. Louise le reconnut tout de suite : il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Elle avait souvent vu sa photo en couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier, que lisait son père. Elle ne put en revanche identifier les autres professeurs.

Il y avait ensuite quatre tables parallèles, magnifiquement décorées, de toutes les couleurs. Une rouge et or, d'où lui faisaient coucou ses soeurs, puis une bleu et bronze, une jaune et noir, et une verte et argent. Louise s'était assez renseignée pour savoir qu'il s'agissait respectivement des tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Elle regarda la table jaune avec un dégoût profond, souhaitant de tout coeur qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'asseoir avec ceux là. En somme, les autres maisons avaient l'air plutôt accueillantes. Un fois de plus, elle songea à ce qu'il se passerait si elle n'était acceptée dans aucune maison, et un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Que dirait ses parents si elle était renvoyée à la maison après seulement un jour d'école ? Et d'ailleurs, qui choisissait comment les élèves étaient répartis entre les maisons ? Margot et Clotilde n'avaient voulu lui en dire un traître mot. Elle disait que ce serait mieux si Louise gardait la surprise. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, de la surprise !

"J'invite nos nouveaux arrivants à prendre place à table, nous allons commencer la répartition." Dit le Directeur. Il avait une voix beaucoup plus douce que ce que Louise avait imaginé, mais elle sentait un petit air de malice qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Effectivement, la cinquième table, qui était restée vide jusque là, était faite pour les nouveaux. Elle s'assit à côté des filles March et Parkinson qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train, et qui avaient l'air beaucoup moins stressée qu'elle. Elle voulut leur demander si elle en savait plus sur la répartition, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà, une femme aux cheveux frisés et aux courbes rondelettes amenait un tabouret et un chapeau au centre de la salle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il ne suffisait certainement pas d'enfiler un chapeau miteux pour savoir dans quelle maison on allait étudier, cela n'avait pas de sens ! Néanmoins, il ne se passa rien de plus extraordinaire pendant un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des trous béants du chapeau s'ouvre, comme une minuscule bouche, et qu'il commence à chantonner. Décidemment, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, un chapeau qui chantait !

_Oui c'est moi le vieux Choixpeau_  
><em>Venu d'un temps bien lointain<em>  
><em>Je viens ici faire mon show<em>  
><em>Pour Dumbledore et tout le tintouin<em>

_Je vis depuis plus de mille ans_  
><em>Bien avant vos grands-parents<em>  
><em>Un sorcier vraiment très chouette<em>  
><em>Me portait alors sur sa tête<em>

_Il faut ici faire un choix_  
><em>Décider où chacun ira<em>  
><em>Il me dota d'une raison<em>  
><em>Pour que je vous désigne une maison<em>

_Si vous êtes un téméraire_  
><em>Et que rien ne vous fait taire<em>  
><em>Si pour vous la vie vaut de l'or<em>  
><em>Vous êtes fait pour Gryffondor<em>

_Si vous aimez le travail_  
><em>Et que jamais il ne vous essouffle<em>  
><em>En dehors des vaines batailles<em>  
><em>Vous dormirez chez Poufsouffle<em>

_Si vous faites preuve de malice_  
><em>Et attention car cette pente glisse<em>  
><em>Chez nous y'a pas que des taulards<em>  
><em>Venez donc à Serpentard<em>

_Mais si vous êtes intelligent_  
><em>Allez doucement mais sûrement<em>  
><em>Si vous suivez bien les règles<em>  
><em>Venez étudier à Serdaigle !<em>

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Louise trouvait la chanson un peu idiote. Elle était en revanche fascinée par le faux ciel qui plafonnait la salle. Il était identique en tous points au ciel de l'extérieur. La nuit était noire, un peu nuageuse, mais la lune bien pleine et les étoiles scintillantes lui donnaient un air féerique. Elle se demanda un instant comment on avait pu donner à ce plafond un air si réaliste. Elle s'intéressa ensuite aux dizaines de chandelles qui décoraient la salle et l'illuminaient, flottant langoureusement dans les airs. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'intéresser davantage aux décorations, car bientôt la voix enrouée d'un professeur appela le premier élève de la liste. Thomas Alfirn. Non loin d'elle, un garçon minuscule, au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, se leva, tremblotant. Il y avait dans ses grands yeux globuleux une lueur de terreur qui glaça le sang de Louise. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret, et un des professeurs vint lui poser le "Choixpeau" sur la tête. Un léger nuage de poussière s'en échappa, laissant quelques traces blanchâtres sur les épaules du garçonnet, comme s'il avait eu des pellicules. Un silence de mort tomba sur les six tables, avec un suspens intenable. Le chapeau passa à peine 30 secondes sur la tête de Thomas, mais il parut à Louise qu'il y était resté des heures. Pas un mot, pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Puis, après s'être gonflé à bloc, le chapeau hurla GRYFFONDOR! et le garçon, à nouveau souriant et enjoué, alla rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades. Les élèves s'enchaînèrent alors, faisant hésiter le Choixpeau plus ou moins longtemps. Si ce chapeau était réellement vivant depuis plus de mille ans, Louise doutait de ses capacités. C'était tout de même une grosse responsabilité, la répartition, et elle trouvait un peu dommage de la laisser à un vulgaire chapeau.

"Black, Regulus !" Appela le professeur. Regulus adressa un clin d'oeil à Louise, qui lui rendit un signe d'encouragement. Peu importe où serait réparti Regulus, elle voulait rester avec lui. C'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait vraiment, ici. A part si il était envoyé à Poufsouffle. Dans ce cas, elle serait bien mieux avec des etrangers. Regulus s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret, et à peine le chapeau eut-il touché sa tête qu'il cria:

"SERPENTARD!" Regulus paraissait satisfait, mais après un bref regard vers son frère, sa mine s'assombrit. Celui-ci avait l'air terriblement déçu. D'autres élèves suivirent Regulus. Les noms défilaient sans que Louise ne les retiennent, trop impatiente de voir venir son tour. Emily March fut envoyée à Serpentard, ainsi que Nancy Parkinson. Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle aille dans cette maison. Et enfin, comme une délivrance, elle entendit la voix rauque crier son nom.

"Ruffray (de), Louise" La jeune fille adorait ce nom. C'était pour ainsi dire un nom de princesse, comme dans les histoires. Elle venait d'une noble lignée de sorciers français, qui avait migré en angleterre pendant la Révolution. Si la noblesse avait gardé ses atours dans ce pays magnifique, elle aurait sans doute étudié à Beauxbâtons.

"Mmmmmm... Encore une de Ruffray ! Que vais-je faire de toi ?" La voix qui résonnait dans le chapeau semblait si lointaine que Louise eut du mal à la comprendre. "Tu es pleine de malice, de ruse, mais tu ne recule devant rien... Je dois dire que je suis un peu perdu, c'est très contradictoire, là-dedans" Comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt, elle n'avait aucune confiance en les capacités de ce vieux bout de cuir mal ensorcelé. Et comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, le chapeau se gonfla sur sa tête et hurla à lui en casser les oreilles "SERPENTARD!"

Louise dut presque se retenir de sauter de joie. Elle allait rejoindre Regulus, Nancy et Emily. Bon, elle devrait aussi supporter ces imbécile de Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, mais au moins elle serait avec ses amis. Bien sûr, elle était un peu déçue de ne pas partager cette aventure avec ses grandes soeurs, mais celles-ci lui adressèrent de grands sourires et des signes de la main qui montraient qu'elles ne lui en voulaient pas. Elle s'arrangerait tout de même pour passer du temps avec elles. Enfin, le dîner commença, répondant allègrement aux gargouillis qui torturaient le ventre de la nouvelle Serpentard. Les mets furent tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et elle finit ce repas le ventre bien repu. Alors que les desserts étaient à peine terminés, les assiettes disparurent, et le Directeur leur souhaita déjà la bonne nuit. Un grand blond de cinquième année, que Louise connaissait sous le nom de Lucius Malfoy, emmena donc les premières années dans leurs dortoirs.

La salle commune de Serpentard, dans les cachots de Poudlard, était un endroit magique. Tout y était décoré en l'honneur du fondateur de Poudlard, en vert et argent. L'âtre de cheminée était en marbre précieux, et les fauteuils étaient recouverts du plus noble des cuirs. Quant aux dortoirs, ils étaient tout simplement splendide. Cinq lits à baldaquins, aux rideaux sombres et épais, étaient disposés dans une pièce circulaire. Une jolie salle de bains qui sentait bon la fraise accueillait et triait toutes leurs affaires de toilettes, sans que personne ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Sur chaque lit, on trouvait une petite broche à l'effigie de la maison, à accrocher à sa robe, et une cravate verte et argent, ainsi qu'un blaser aux couleurs de la maison. Tout allait être génial, ici, Louise le sentait.


	3. Give me your hand

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Oui je sais, je reviens d'outre-tombe, n'empêche que je reviens, et c'est le principal. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour justifier mon absence, la fac, la flemme, une vie chargée, choisissez celle qui vous inspire ! _

_Ca faisait un petit moment que je pensais à cette fic, j'ai retrouvé toute mon inspi, je compte bien la continuer et la terminer dans les plus brefs délais (pas trop brefs quand même). _

_Comme ça fait un petit moment (genre un an) que j'ai pas de news, je me doute que certaines lectrices ont oublié cette fic, du coup je viens tester un peu mon public, et bien sûr si personne ou presque ne suit, je ne vais pas continuer d'écrire cette histoire, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite, ou peut-etre je la garderai pour moi. Du coup reviewez si vous voulez voir cette fic continuer, sur ce chapitre particulièrement !_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, à bientot les poulettes ! _

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Give me your hand<strong>

Vacances de Noël. Les préférées de Louise. Lorsque le mois de Décembre avait commencé, et qu'elle avait du faire un choix entre passer les fêtes en famille ou rester à Poudlard, elle avait longuement hésité. L'année précédente, sa première à Poudlard, elle avait décidé de rester au château, avec ses amis, et elle ne l'avait pas regretté. Ce furent les plus belles fêtes de Noël de toute sa vie. Le château avait brillé de mille feux : pluie de flocons de neige dans la Grande Salle, guirlandes scintillantes dans les salles communes, gigantesques chaussettes accrochées devant les cheminées, sans oublier tous les arbres du parc, décorés spécialement pour l'occasion, et le lac sur lequel elle s'était fait un plaisir d'apprendre à patiner. La joie et l'impatience avait plané sur tous les visages, même ceux des professeurs. Pourtant, en cette seconde année d'étude, Louise ne reproduit pas l'expérience. Elle avait en effet reçu un courrier de ses parents qui l'en avait dissuadée. Ceux-ci projettaient d'emmener toute la famille en vacances, en Suisse, et ils seraient accompagnés par les Black.

Bien sûr, Louise n'avait pas changé d'opinion sur Monsieur et Madame Black, mais la perspective de passer ces vacances dans les Alpes, en compagnie de ses parents, de ses soeurs et de Regulus la mettait en émoi. Et la première fois qu'elle vit le lieu de leur excursion, elle n'eut pas la moindre envie de revenir sur son choix, loin de là. Il s'agissait d'un somptueux chalet aux allures de contes de Noël, sur trois étages. Il était en fait la propriété de la famille de Ruffray, hérité du temps où leur famille trônait encore sur le continent. Si l'option n'avait pas plut à la mère Walburga, les parents de Louise avaient insisté pour que le dernier palier soit entièrement dédié aux enfants, afin qu'ils puissent "pleinement jouir de ces vacances, qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais partagées". Autant dire que tous les quatre avaient littéralement sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Vivre quinze jours en communauté, presque sans aucune règle et un maximum de temps libre, il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour se croire au paradis.

Lorsque le jour fatadique arriva, chacun tremblait d'impatience à l'idée de partager un bon repas et de recevoir ses cadeaux. Le réveil parut sonner trop tôt, et Louise compta les heures qui la séparaient de minuit. Quinze. Un temps interminable. Elle eut beau tenter de jouer, de s'occuper, les heures ne semblaient pas vouloir s'écouler. Elle passa la matinée enfermée dans sa chambre, seule, à fignoler les cadeaux qu'elle comptait offrir à tout le monde. Ses parents les avaient accompagnées, elle et ses soeurs, sur ce qui lui avait semblé être un "Chemin de Traverse" suisse. Elle y avait trouvé de jolies boucles d'oreilles pour Margot, un set de beauté pour Clothilde, et pour Sirius un parchemin très orné, décrivant tout le symbolisme et la personnalité des personnes portant ce prénom. Elle avait adoré faire ces emplettes, et elle était maintenant occupée à trouver un emballage convenable pour chaque présent. Heureusement, on ne l'avait pas obligée à offrir quoi que ce soit aux parents Black, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé de quoi leur donner le sourire (si leurs muscles étaient encore capables d'un tel exercice). Selon Blanche, la mère des trois fillettes, les adultes n'avaient pas besoin de cadeaux, les plus beaux qu'on puisse leur faire étaient les sourires des enfants qui ouvrent leurs paquets.

Quand le traitement des empaquettages fut terminé, Louise s'ennuya quelques minutes, puis on l'appela pour le déjeuner. Quelque chose d'infâme et de diforme l'attendait dans son assiette. Les quatre enfants se lancèrent des regards dégoutés. La tradition voulait qu'on mange très léger et digeste (autrement dit des boullies de légumes verts) le midi de Noël, afin de ne pas trop allourdir son estomac, en prévision du festin suivant. Louise voyait plutôt là une nouvelle astuce de Walburga pour les enquiquiner, ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de faire, même en un jour pareil. Mais lasse de se faire réprimander contre son appétit d'oiseau, Louise consentit à avaler toute la mixture sans rechigner. Elle craignit même que son estomac ne renvoit tout ça à l'expéditeur avant l'heure du thé. Margot et Clothilde avalait des bouchées minuscules, couvrant à peine le bout de fourchette, et elle s'aperçut que Sirius et Regulus retenait leur respiration dès que le couvert entrait dans leur bouche. Même Alexandre et Blanche faisaient une drôle de tête en avalant leurs portions. Seuls les deux vieux ronchons de Black semblait déguster la préparation. A croire qu'on leur avait ôté toutes les papilles !

- On va faire une bataille de boules de neige, tu viens ? Lui proposa Clothilde, quelques heures après le déjeuner. Se mourrant d'ennuie, Louise accepta. Ils avaient le droit de jouer dehors entre 13 et 16 heures, lorsque le froid était le moins rude. Malgré cela, ses parents exigeaient que Louise se couvre comme si elle partait pour la banquise. Elle enfila donc bonnet, echarpe, gants et long manteau fourré avant de rejoindre ses camarades, qui l'attendaient sur le perron.

Contrairement aux jumelles, Louise adorait le froid. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, l'hiver avait toujours été sa saison préférée. Elle esquissa un sourire en sentant la neige craquer sous ses boots. Elle pouvait passer des heures à regarder les montagnes blanchir par les couches de neige qui s'y superposaient. C'était la seule matière qu'elle pouvait voir scintiller au soleil, comme si elle était composée de milliers de minuscules diamants, qui deviendraient invisible dès le retour des nuages. Elle aimait cet air mélancolique que prenaient les forêts lorsque plus une feuille n'habillait leurs arbres, elle admirait la façon dont la nature se protéger contre ces mois d'agression. Elle respira un grand coup, s'en brûlant presque les poumons. Ici, le froid était sec, bien plus agréable que l'humidité qu'elle avait connu en Angleterre.

- Bon, on fait les équipes ? Proposa Sirius. Qui veut être l'arbitre ?

- Moi je veux bien ! S'exclama Margot. Louise devina qu'elle voulait préserver sa jolie coiffure devant le beau Sirius Black. Malgré les années qui passaient, cette compétition entre les deux blondes pour le beau gosse de Gryffondor ne s'estompait pas. Pour autant, Louise n'avait toujours pas vu de réciprocité dans ces sentiments.

- Ok alors on va faire des équipes équilibrées, pour que ce soit plus juste. Je me mets avec Louis et toi avec Reg, ça marche ? Répondit Sirius en s'adressant à Clothilde, mais les moues des deux jeunes filles en dirent long sur ce qu'elles pensaient. Clothilde cachait mal sa déception de ne pas être la coéquipière de son prince charmant.

- Nooooooon, je veux être avec Reg ! Protesta la plus jeune en faisant mine de bouder. Et je m'appelle LouiSEUH ! Provoquant les ricanement de ses camarades.

- Ok, ok, alors vas avec Reg, et je me mets avec Clo, mais on va vous mettre la pâtée, vous êtes prévenus...

- Pffff arrête de nous sous-estimer ! Râla Regulus, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse de son frère.

L'entente cordiale entre les deux plus jeunes Black semblaient vaciller ces derniers temps. En réalité, Sirius n'avait jamais avalé que Regulus soit admis à Serpentard, et qu'il devienne ainsi la fierté de la famille, l'enfonçant encore davantage dans son rôle de fils indigne. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au petit garçon qui lui avait toujours été fidèle, et qui n'avait joué aucun rôle "conscient" dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pour la famille Black qu'une excuse supplémentaire pour rabaisser leur aîné.

La bataille commença. Clothilde, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mit tout son coeur à l'ouvrage, voulant coûte que coûte prouver à son bellâtre qu'elle était une vraie guerrière. Les plus jeunes ne se laissèrent pas abattre pour autant. Les boules de neige se formaient les unes après les autres, glaçant les doigts à travers les gants de laine. Bientôt, Louise ne sentit plus ses dernières phallanges. Mais qu'importe, seule la victoire comptait à leurs yeux. De plus en plus grosses, les boules tantôt éclataient contre les poitrines, éparpillants des dizaines de petites boules autours d'elles, tantôt s'écrasaient mollement contre les visages, y laissant la morsure rouge du froid. Les cris de guerre, et les plaintes, fusaient de part et d'autre, et on aurait cru qu'une dizaine d'adolescents jouaient ensemble, alors qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. Même la pauvre arbitre, qui prenait son rôle très à coeur, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Ce furent peut-être tous ces cris qui amenèrent Blanche à apparaître sur le palier, le visage emmitouflé dans une cagoule qui se voulait chic. Observant chaque enfant à tour de rôle, elle adopta cet air à la fois conciliant et réprobateur qui lui était si caractéristique.

- Il est seize heures, tout le monde à l'intérieur, il est temps de vous préparer... Dit-elle de sa voix douce. C'était une des choses que Louise préférait au monde, en dehors du son de la pluie et de l'odeur d'herbe fraiche : la voix de sa mère. Elle était feutrée, douce, et ne sautait jamais dans aigus, même lorsqu'elle s'énervait. C'était une voix rassurante, reposante, qui rappelait toujours à la fillette les longues histoires que Blanche lui lisait, plus jeune, pour qu'elle s'endorme.

- Seize heures ? Madame de Ruffray, s'il vous plait, encore un petit peu, on vient à peine de commencer... Se plaignit Regulus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Blanche, Regulus. Regarde un peu l'état de vos visages, vous êtes gercés par le froid, je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi ressemblent vos orteils ! Allez, dépêchons, les jeunes...

Loin de vouloir manquer de respect à un adulte, ils obéirent sans dire un mot de plus, et se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers l'étage qui leur était réservé. Au passage, ils ne purent éviter de croiser l'effroyable Walburga, qui les toisait de son habituelle expression de dégoût.

- Après vous être préparés, vous descendrez dans le petit salon, afin que nous approuvions les toilettes.

Après un bref signe de la tête, le regard coincé sur leurs souliers trempés, les enfants hâtèrent le pas vers leurs chambres respectives. Louise fut la première à prendre son bain. C'était un moment de la journée que Louise affectionnait particulièrement, car elle aimait les senteurs délicates qui l'entouraient, et les petites discussions privilégiées qu'elle entretenait avec Polie. Polie était une elfe de maison, elle était même celle (parmi toute la brigade qui entourait les de Ruffray) qui s'était occupée de Louise depuis sa naissance. Ô bien sûr, aujourd'hui le visage de Polie était beaucoup plus ratatiné qu'avant, et le patchwork de vieux rideaux qu'elle portait semblait se décomposer de jour en jour, mais cela ne changeait rien aux sentiments profonds que Louise avait pour elle. Elle ressemblait plus à une amie, à une nounou, qu'à un véritable elfe de maison, comme ceux qui s'occupaient du ménage ou du jardin.

- La température vous convient, Mlle Louise ? Demanda Polie de sa voix haut perchée. La petit acquiesça, se glissant doucement dans l'eau chaude. Quelle parfum, aujourd'hui ?

- J'aimerais bien sentir le miel. J'ai envie de miel aujourd'hui, je trouve que ça ressemble à Noël...

D'un claquement de doigt, l'elfe fit apparaître un fin liseré doré, qui s'infiltra dans l'eau et parfuma toute la pièce. Louise était aux anges. Lorsqu'elle s'immergea complètement dans le bain, Polie entama de lui faire un shampoing. Ses petits doigts firent mousser la mixture, et elle s'appliqua à masser le crâne de sa maîtresse avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable. Louise se laissa aller, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Avez-vous terminé le cadeau de Mr Regulus ?

- Oui, Polie, ça y est. J'ai finie la peinture ce matin. J'espère que ça va lui plaire, je me demande si c'est pas un peu trop... Bizarre.

- Bizarre ? Polie ne trouve pas ça bizarre, Mlle, au contraire, Polie trouve que c'est un très joli cadeau, et si Polie voulait bien un cadeau, elle en voudrait un comme celui-là, Mlle. Louise se retourna vers son elfe, l'air coupable.

- Ho Polie j'ai même pas pensé à te faire un cadeau ! La petite elfe retint un rire derrière la main qui couvrait sa bouche.

- Mais enfin, Mlle, Polie est un elfe de maison, et on ne fait pas de cadeau aux elfes de maison !

- Dommage, avec tout ce que tu fais, tu mériterais un très beau cadeau, toi aussi !

Lorsque le bain prit fin, Louise se fit habiller et coiffer. Elle tenait, sinon à être la plus belle, à pouvoir rivaliser avec la beauté de ses soeurs et de sa mère, pour cette soirée particulière. Polie parsema les anglaises artificielles de minuscules perles brillantes, rappelant les flocons de neige, et habilla sa jeune patronne d'une jolie toilette bleu roi, assortie à ses yeux. Avec ses bas blancs et son corset, la petite fille se sentit comme une meringue trop cuite, mais elle ne rechigna pas. Elle savait que seule un tel accoutrement serait accepté par sa famille. Ce soir, on ferait certainement une photo souvenir, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de détonner dans ce portrait parfait des familles sang-pur du vingtième siècle.

- Voyons Sirius, dépêchez-vous de serrer ce fichu noeud papillon ! Râlait Walburga lorsque Louise arriva dans le salon. Elle était la première des trois soeurs à se présenter devant l'inquisitrice. Celle-ci détourna le regard de son fils, toisa la petite de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, et lâcha un "convenable" avec tout le mépris dont son regard noir était capable.

- Tu es très belle, ma fille. La rassura Alexandre en lui embrassant le front. Bien sûr, Louise savait que même si la plus belle femme du monde, dans la plus belle tenue, se présentait à cette grosse goule de Mme Black, celle-ci ne daignerait même pas lui accorder plus qu'un "convenable". Mais peu importe, Louise se contenterait des compliments de ses parents, ce soir.

Lorsque minuit sonna, tout le monde se souhaita Joyeux Noël. Tout le monde se serra dans les bras, s'échangea des présents de toutes sortes, puis les enfants furent convier à regagner leurs chambres. Le repas avait été long et fastidieux. Les mises en bouche, les tourtes, les poissons fumés et les viandes grillées s'étaient succéder dans une montagne de délices auxquels Louise n'avait pas sû dire non, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive monter les marches des trois étages, le ventre lourd et la gorge serrée. Certaines huitres, peut-être encore en vie, tentaient d'échapper à leur destin, elle le sentait.

Louise était très heureuse des cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu. Mr et Mme Black lui avaient offert un set d'ecriture comprenant de belles plumes et des parchemins de grande qualité, ses parents lui avaient fait cadeau d'une très jolie robe, rose pâle avec de fines broderie, et Sirius, Clothilde et Margot s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un pendentif qu'elle avait repéré des mois auparavant, une goutte de saphir à l'intérieur de laquelle on pouvait voir briller un éclat de diamant. Une fois remontée dans sa chambre, Louise s'était empressée d'accrocher le pendentif à une de ses chaînes en argent. Seul le cadeau de Regulus manquait à l'appel, mais ça n'avait rien d'alarmant. Les deux amis avaient préféré s'échanger leurs présents respectifs après la fête, loin des parents et de leurs frères et soeurs.

Dans sa petite main moite, Louise serrait fortement le papier craft de l'emballage. Elle l'avait laissé ainsi, brun, brut, et y avait seulement esquissé un serpent et une étoile. C'était les deux choses qui liaient Regulus et Louise. Leur amour pour le ciel, et la maison Serpentard. La petite fille était presque angoissée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait Regulus en découvrant son cadeau. Peut-être le trouverait-il laid, ou pire, ridicule ? Comment faire s'il se mettait à hurler de rire en déballant son paquet ? S'il prenait sa pour une blague ? Louise n'oserait certainement plus le regarder en face pendant des semaines, et la fin des vacances seraient beaucoup moins drôles !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de son ami, Louise fut surprise de le découvrir assis en tailleur, sur la moquette à poils longs, les mains vides. Elle songea une seconde qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau pour elle, et que ce petit rendez-vous n'était qu'une de ses nombreuses farces, mais elle revint là-dessus bien vite. Si Regulus était blagueur, il n'avait jamais été cruel avec elle, et elle se persuada qu'il cachait une jolie surprise derrière son dos. Elle s'installa en face de lui, imitant sa position. Elle s'assura que sa robe ne dévoilait rien de trop gênant, puis elle s'éclaircit la voix, en tentant de cacher son anxiété.

- Toi d'abord. Demanda-t-elle, mais Regulus secoua la tête.

- Nan, toi d'abord, c'est mieux. La petite fille haussa les épaules et tendit son paquet.

- Ok, poule mouillée, fais attention c'est fragile.

Avec toute la précaution dont il était capable, Regulus déchira doucement le papier craft, après avoir observé le dessin qui y trônait. Il esquissa un sourire. Sa main plongea à l'intérieur du paquet, et il sembla fouiller quelques secondes, comme si l'emballage était beaucoup trop grand pour ce qu'il cachait. C'était peut-être vrai, songea Louise. Enfin, il sortir l'objet du sachet, et l'observa longuement, sans laisser paraître aucun sentiment. C'était une pièce d'argile, façonnée et peinte par Louise elle-même (elle trouvait cela plus authentique qu'un simple achat). Elle représentait un coeur humain, et aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard : les artères, les veines, tout y était. Trois lettres étaient gravées au centre, LdR, ses initiales.

- Il est génial Louise, merci ! S'exclama-t-il, il apprécia ce beau signe d'amitié, et voulut lui rendre la pareille. A moi maintenant ! Mais avant que la petite ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Regulus sortit un couteau de derrière son dos.

- Mais c'est quoi ça, Reg ?

- Attends, je t'explique, c'est un peu le même cadeau que le tiens, enfin presque... Comptait-il embrocher son coeur au bout de cette lame ? En fait, j'avais prévu qu'on devienne frères, et soeurs, de sang, ça te dit ?

- Ca consiste en quoi, au juste ?

- On doit se faire une petite coupure dans la main, et les serrer fort une contre l'autre pour que les sangs se mélangent. Comme ça, c'est comme si on avait choisi d'être de la même famille. Louise retrouva le sourire.

- Je suis partante ! Dit-elle en remontant sa manche.

Chacun se coupa lui même avec le vieux couteau de cuisine, sur une longueur d'un centimètre, au milieu de la paume. Lorsqu'en pressant les chairs, le sang finit par apparaître, ils finirent par enlacer leurs doigts, et presser fort leurs mains une contre l'autre. Louise ne sentit pas vraiment le sang de Regulus passer dans sa main puis dans ses veines, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient faits pour partager le même sang, comme des frères et soeurs râtés ? Après une minute ou deux à ne pas bouger, les deux mains se sont enfin libérées. En sechant, leurs coupures avaient pris la forme de deux demi lunes.

- Merci, c'était vraiment un super cadeau Reg !

Les deux enfants étaient aux anges, mais le moment suivant fut gênant. Aucun d'eux n'osait s'embrasser ou se serrer dans les bras, car ce n'était pas le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Ils restèrent un moment à se toiser, le regard pétillant, sans rien faire. Ils semblèrent se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler, car quelques instants plus tard, Louise adressa un simple signe de la main à son ami, ils se sourirent, puis elle rejoignit simplement sa chambre. Elle était fière d'elle et de Regulus, fière de leur amitié. Elle ne croyait pas qu'une autre amitié aussi forte puisse exister dans le pays. Et au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de grandes déclarations, elle et Reg se comprenaient, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de longs discours pour ça. Avant de s'endormir, elle pria pour que cette amitié dure toujours, même lorsqu'ils seraient très très vieux, et pour que rien ne vienne jamais la gâcher. Malheureusement, à ce moment, elle ne se doutait pas encore de toutes les déchirures que cette relation lui imposerait. Regulus, confortablement installé dans son lit, rêveur, ne savait pas non plus.


	4. Party rockin'

_Coucou !_

_Bon une seule review (d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas répondu mais merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'au moins une personne est attachée à cette histoire) mais je comprends, j'ai été absente longtemps et je ne m'attendais pas à une haie d'honneur en revenant. En revanche, si vous êtes motivées pour laisser un petit mot pour les prochains chapitres, ça ne me ferais pas de mal, promis! _

_En tout cas j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, c'était un peu délicat car période délicate (Reg et Louise ont 13 ans). J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas le prochain chapitre risque d'être salé :)_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientot les filles! _

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Party rockin'<strong>

L'adolescence est un période ingrate. Les boutons sur le visage, la puberté, les cheveux gras, les crises intergénérationnelles... Certains la traversent en toute sérénité, mais souvent, ce sont quelques mois ou quelques années qui torturent les enfants devenant adultes. Louise, elle, avait eu une façon bien à elle d'aborder ce no man's land. Elle et ses amies de toujours, Nancy Parkinson et Emily March, étaient enviées de toutes les filles, et désirées de tous les garçons. A première vue, cela a l'air d'être un avantage, mais à mieux y regarder, elle était en fait en pleine rébellion typique, et frisait le ridicule. Tenues trop courtes, talons hauts, airs supérieurs, l'attirance des garçons bouillonnants d'hormones n'avait en fait rien d'étonnante.

Dans le brouhaha des cris de joie et des lamentations, Louise et ses compères remontaient la pente du Parc pour rejoindre le château. La pluie battait en ce mois d'Avril, et vus du ciel, les élèves de Poudlard ne ressemblaient qu'à l'amas de rosaces noires de leurs parapluies. Il était 22 heures 45, et Serpentard venait de gagner l'avant-dernier match de la coupe de Quidditch, disqualifiant Poufsouffle. Après les dernières humiliations de rigueur contre les perdants, les Serpentards descendirent les escaliers pour atteindre leur salle commune, dans les cachots. Le mot de passe "Victoire" avait été réinitialisé cette semaine, pour porter chance aux sportifs de la maison. Chacun le savait, la fête allait battre son plein, mais tout le monde ne serait pas convié. Chez les Serpentards, les règles étaient d'or, et on n'admettait jamais à une fête un élève de première ou de deuxième année. Les produits illicites en tous genres et l'esprit libertin des réjouissances étaient interdits aux plus jeunes d'entre eux. Louise avait découvert ces soirées depuis le début de cette 3ème année, et elle en avait déjà bien profité, elle en était presque devenue l'ambassadrice.

Ce soir, Louise s'était spécialement préparée pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés au carré, lisses, et elle portait la frange. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient chargés de khôl et ses lèvres rehaussées par un rouge carmin. Elle portait une robe noire à bretelles épaisses, très saillante, au décolleté carré, qui découvrait les trois quarts de ses cuisses. La fraicheur printanière l'avait forcée à y ajouter une paire de collants noirs opaques. Bien sûr elle portait des escarpins à talons d'environ douze centimètres. Toute la tenue et l'aura qu'elle dégageait la faisait paraitre deux ou trois ans plus vieille, et même si elle était consciente de la supercherie, Louise adorait ça. Sa propre mère avait du mal à reconnaître la petite fille modèle et pétillante qu'elle avait été quelques mois plus tôt.

- T'as vu ? Sebastien Wells n'arrêtait pas de te mater depuis le terrain ! Lui avoua Emily en gloussant. La belle blonde était aussi aguicheuse que ses amies. Louise eut un rictus.

- Je sais, je vais lui offrir un joli cadeau pour avoir arrêter tous ces tirs !

En réalité, les trois jeunes filles tenaient une sorte de "tableau de chasse" dans leur dortoir, où elle comptait le nombre de baisers que chacune avait reçu des garçons de Poudlard. Elles comptaient les points en fonction de l'âge, la maison, la popularité... Si embrasser un Poufsouffle de troisième année valait dix points, donner un baiser à un Gryffondor de cinquième année, préfet et joueur de Quidditch pouvait donner jusqu'à soixante points. Bien sûr, elles n'allaient pas plus loin qu'un bisou, elles avaient beau se faire passer pour des femmes fatales, elles restaient des petites filles apeurées devant le grand méchant loup. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ces trois là passeraient le pas avant la plupart des filles de leur âge, en tout cas c'était ce que pensait le tout-Poudlard.

- Allez les gosses, au lit, vous repasserez dans deux ans si vous voulez festoyer ! Se moqua le préfet William Mahon. Les filles ! Venez par ici !

Lorsque Emily, Nancy et Louise entrèrent dans la salle commune, la fête démarrait déjà. De la musique rock battait le rythme, et on servait les premiers verres. Louise, parfaitement à l'aise dans cette ambiance, alla s'installer près du préfet et d'autres amis plus âgés qu'elle. Elle se fit servir un whisky pur feu-soda, qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de déguster. Elle adorait cette sensation de chaleur intense dans sa gorge, sa diffusion dans son estomac presque à jeun en fut moins agréable, mais elle avala seulement quelques toasts. L'ivresse était presque devenu une passion, chez elle. Elle aimait tous les alcools, sans aucune modération. Saoûle, elle se sentait bien, libérée, désinhibée. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience du piège qui pouvait se refermer sur elle.

- Alors, le match t'as plu ? Demanda Sebastien Wells, qui avait miraculeusement apparut à côté de Louise. Il posa une main sur son genou, elle sourit.

- Oui, je t'ai trouvé génial, ce soir, Wells. Répondit Louise en souriant.

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. En réalité, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Sebastien Wells. Pour tout dire, il n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Louise fantasmait sur les bruns ténébreux, et Seb, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son air hagard, ne rentrait pas du tout dans ses critères de beauté, mais voilà, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch valait quarante points, et il n'était pas question qu'elle les laisse lui filer sous le nez. Elle lui fit son regard le plus aguicheur, et vit qu'il ne restait pas indifférent à son charme. Pas étonnant, car chez les Serpentards, embrasser Louise de Ruffray était devenu presque un passage obligé pour garder une certaine popularité. C'était une sorte de passe, qui leur permettait d'accéder à toutes les filles de l'école, tellement jalouses qu'elles feraient n'importe quoi pour voler à Louise un de ses "ex".

Concentrée sur son objectif, prête à déballer son grand jeu de séduction, Louise colla une cigarette entre ses dents et entreprit de l'allumer. Elle tira un long moment sur la petite tige, et recracha la fumée en quelques petits cercles voluptueux. Alors qu'elle touchait presque son but, Regulus débarqua. Il tenait dans sa main un verre de vodka pure, et Louise vit à son regard qu'il était éméché. Les deux amis s'étaient un peu éloignés, ces derniers temps. Si Louise se sentait toujours aussi proche de son meilleur ami, celui-ci semblait de plus en plus distant, voire même en colère. Regulus lança un regard noir à Sebastien Wells, puis observa Louise quelques secondes. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle le savait.

- Tu fumes, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'un air ironique. Louise se contenta d'hausser les épaules, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Les garçons évoluaient beaucoup moins vite que les filles, tout le monde le savait. Louise changeait, elle se sentait devenir une femme, et elle voulait que tout le monde le sache. Les habits, le maquillage, l'attitude, elle s'en servait pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était plus une gentille petite fille. Alors que Regulus, lui, n'avait pas changer d'un poil. Poil qu'il n'avait pas, soit dit en passant. Il était toujours ce petit garçon renfermé sur lui-même. Cela ne changeait rien à l'amitié que Louise lui portait, mais c'était à lui d'accepter qu'elle grandisse plus vite que lui.

- C'est ridicule ! Reprit-il, le poing serré.

- T'es le seul à pas trouver ça sexy, Reg... Dit-elle en recrachant une nouvelle fois des volutes de fumée transparente. Il fronça les sourcils, et elle sut qu'il était à bout de nerfs. Elle aimait le provoquer gentiment, mais il avait de moins en moins d'humour.

- C'est ça, on en reparlera tout à l'heure... Et toi, dégage de là si tu veux pas te prendre un cognard dans le nez au prochain match. Ajouta-t-il en montrant son capitaine du doigt. Si Sebastien ne se sentait pas du tout impressionné par Regulus, qui était plus petit et plus frêle que lui, il respectait assez son coéquipier pour ne pas s'engager dans une dispute inutile. Après tout, il aurait d'autres occasions de se faire la petite de Ruffray.

- Pauvre nase, mais pour qui il se prend... Marmonna Louise assez doucement pour que Regulus ne l'entende pas. De toute façon, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il était déjà loin.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle ne sut pas comment, Louise se retrouva debout sur la table, une nouvelle cigarette entre les doigts, en train d'effectuer une danse plutôt...Langoureuse. Elle se fichait pas mal qu'on aperçoive ses sous-vêtements. Elle se sentait flotter, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'elle avait engloutit près de six whisky pur feu en moins de deux heures, l'estomac pratiquement vide. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, et elle avait l'impression d'être totalement décalée du monde réel. Les gens bougeaient si vite autour d'elle ! Ses membres pesaient si lourd, il lui sembla que ça lui prendrait des heures de faire remonter ses bras jusqu'au ciel. Mais bientôt, une voix la fit sortir de sa transe, et elle descendit de la table, manquant de se casser la figure.

Autour d'elle, c'était la déchéance. Une fille de cinquième année se faisait peloter par un garçon plus jeune, sur le canapé. Nott était à quatre pattes par terre, la tête penchée au dessus d'une flaque de vomi, et deux voyous de quatrième année étaient en train de se menacer, baguettes à la main, poussant des jurons, près de la cheminée. La tête de Louise tourna, et elle se mit à rire, sans comprendre pourquoi. En réalité, elle avait plutôt envie de pleurer.

- Allô tout le monde ! Alignez-vous, les joueurs, toutes les volontaires vont pouvoir venir embrasser leurs joueurs de Quidditch préférés !

Des cris de joie retentirent parmi les sportifs. Et forcément, Louise fit partie de cette petite tradition. Les joueurs étaient tous alignés, filles comme garçons, et elle passa devant chacun d'eux, déposant un bisou sur chaque joue. Il était hors de question qu'elle les embrasse sur la joue. Ce genre de festivité ne pouvait pas entrer dans le cadre du comptage de point, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher des baisers qui ne lui rapporteraient rien. Les deux batteurs, Crabbe et Goyle, sentaient l'eau de cologne bon marché. Ces deux là étaient si proches qu'elle se demandait parfois s'ils n'étaient pas un couple. La peau de Wells, mal rasée, lui râpa les lèvres, ce qui fut très désagréable. Les trois poursuiveuses, Elena, Charlotte et Chantal (si si, Chantal), eurent également droit à leurs bisous, sous les exclamations de la foule.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Ne sois pas si rabas-joie, Reg. En réalité, elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami d'enfance, presque comme un frère, et se faire des bisous, ça ne faisait pas partie de leurs rapports habituels. Une tape dans le dos était davantage de rigueur. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle passe pour une dégonflée ou une coincée devant tous les Serpentards. Alors elle saisit le visage de Regulus et embrassa sa joue en exagérant le bruit du baiser comme on le fait pour les enfants, histoire de rendre cela le plus "bon enfant" possible.

Elle sentit alors la main de Regulus sur son ventre, qui la poussait littéralement. Heureusement, le geste fut assez discret pour que personne ne le remarque. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un de ses regards noirs dont elle avait le secret, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, l'expression naissante sur son visage la figea. Il avait l'air triste, ou peut-être amer... Quoi qu'il en soit, il partit vers les toilettes avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle resta là, plantée, quelques secondes, à essayer de comprendre le comportement du plus jeune frère Black, mais bientôt, une main attrapa la sienne et l'attira vers un autre coin de la pièce. Sa tête de remit à tourner, elle eut du mal à reconnaître la tignasse blonde devant elle. Emily.

- J'ai embrassé Sebastien Wells ! S'exclama-t-elle, aux anges. Elle avait les joues rosies et sa frange collait légèrement à son front. Elle aussi avait l'air d'avoir abusé de l'alcool, ce soir.

- C'est de la triche, je l'avais presque, Reg a tout gâché... Balbutia Louise. Mais au fond, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle rattraperait ces points plus tard. De toute façon, elle avait déjà beaucoup d'avance sur Emily, dans cette course.

- Peu importe ma grande, tu n'as qu'à pas le laisser te mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Nancy et Emily avaient toujours mal accepté son amitié avec Regulus. Elles n'aimaient pas le caractère mystérieux et distant de Reg, et lui les considérait comme les dernières des trainées. Louise n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à se positionner dans cette bataille. Regulus était un ami d'enfance, presque un membre de sa famille, et Nancy et Emily étaient ses alliées filles au sein de Poudlard. Elle se contentait d'accepter les critiques que les uns les autres faisaient, et de laisser couler. Après tout, elle avait encore le droit de choisir ses amis. Elle haussa donc les épaules, indifférente. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait le plus grand regret de Nancy et d'Emily : qu'il soit interdit d'embrasser Regulus pour gagner des points. C'était une règle que Louise avait imposé. Elle avait tellement peur qu'une des deux jette son dévolu sur lui et qu'il s'entiche d'elles. Elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'aucune fille ne lui brisât jamais le coeur, et elle savait à quel point Nancy et Emily en étaient capables.

- Je ne suis pas très bien, je vais m'asseoir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre à la jolie blonde, qui repartit aussitôt à la chasse à l'homme.

Le sofa de cuir s'enfonça sous son poids, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus s'en relever. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci finissent par se fermer complètement. Deux heures s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun bruit ni aucune lumière ne vienne perturber son sommeil. Pendant ce temps, la pièce se vida de tous ces fêtards, jusqu'à ce que Louise se retrouve vraiment seule, lorsque même le feu s'éteignit. C'est alors qu'une main secoua son épaule, un peu violemment. En tout cas, assez pour la sortir de sa sieste. Elle rouvrit ses paupières gonflées, et elle sentit comme des coups de marteau réguliers à l'intérieur de son crâne. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle reconnut Regulus.

- Allez lève-toi et vas te coucher, ordonna-t-il

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable... Marmonna-t-elle

- C'est ça, et en quel honneur ? Grogna-t-il. Presque rendue sobre par son état de nervosité, Louise se leva d'un bond.

- Enfin mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Reg ?!

- Il me prend que je supporte plus de te voir devenir de plus en plus débile de jour en jour ! Ca me dégoute, tu comprends ?!

- Débile ? Mais tu crois parler de qui espèce de crétin ?

- Mais je parle de toi ! Tu te vois pas ? Avec tes clopes et tes robes de pute ? Arrête un peu de te la jouer, et d'essayer de ressembler à tes foutues copines ! C'est ridicule !

- Si je suis si ridicule, je vois pas pourquoi tu continues d'être ami avec moi, t'as qu'à rester avec tes petits potes et continuer de te comporter comme quand t'avais huit ans, il serait peut-être temps de grandir, Reg !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que grandir ça veut dire boire comme un trou et s'habiller comme une trainée ?

- Arrête de m'insulter !

- C'est ça, je vais même arrêter de te parler ! De toute façon j'ai plus envie d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui me ridiculise en public !

- Qui te ridiculise ? Ben vas-y, explique moi ! Louise fit comme si de rien n'était, mais les derniers propos de Regulus la touchèrent au point qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- On dirait que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu trouves ça malin de m'embrasser comme si j'étais un gamin de dix ans ? Tous les autres étaient morts de rire ! Ses poings se serrèrent, il semblait également à bout de nerfs.

Louise sentit une larme de rage couler, et elle n'eut pas d'autre réflexe que de s'enfuir. Laissant Regulus pantois au beau milieu du salon, elle dévala les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles, là où il ne pouvait pas la suivre. Les différentes portes de dortoirs et leurs décorations (caricatures, mots doux à l'attention de garçons qui ne pourront jamais les lire, petites insultes entre filles, dessins macabres prônants la beauté et la minceur, tout y passait...) jusqu'à la dernière porte, celle de sa propre chambre. Malgré sa colère, elle prit soin de ne pas ouvrir la porte avec violence, au cas où les filles seraient déjà endormies. Et effectivement, derrière chaque baldaquin, ses colocataires dormaient à poings fermés.

Elle décida de se faire couler un bain. Son crâne la faisait souffrir, ainsi que ses muscles. La danse frénétique et la sieste improvisée n'avaient pas dû l'arranger. Elle se déshabilla, puis se glissa doucement, entière, dans l'eau chaude. Le parfum de jasmin que le bain émanait la fit se détendre, elle huma profondément. Elle tira ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, et commença à masser ses membres avec le bain moussant. Elle se sentit légère, délassée, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Regulus lui revienne en mémoire. Comment avait-il pu lui parler comme ça ? Après tout, même si elle avait changé, elle n'était quand même pas devenu un monstre ! Et pensait-il vraiment toutes ces choses horribles qu'il avait dites ? Pute, trainée, débile... Est-ce qu'il avait assez de colère envers elle pour penser tous ces mots ? Est-ce qu'elle le dégoûtait vraiment, comme il l'avait dit ? Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, elle les laissa aller.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout, devant le miroir de la salle de bains, Louise s'observa longuement. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait encore voir l'ancienne Louise, la vraie. Nue, elle apparaissait encore comme une gamine, sans formes, ou presque. Ses cheveux, qui avaient séché à l'air libre, formaient les petites ondulations qu'elle détestait tant. Son visage démaquillé, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, la faisait paraître cinq ans de moins que d'ordinaire. Elle se détestait, elle haïssait ce corps, elle n'aimait pas sa voix, elle ne se trouvait pas intelligente, ni drôle, ni jolie... Elle aurait tellement être celle pour qui elle se faisait passer. Cette fille belle et sûre d'elle, qui dédaignait les autres, adulées de tous. Mais elle n'était rien de tout ça, même si elle le laissait croire. Au fond, elle restait la petite Louise de Ruffray, timide et enjouée, que plus personne ne connaissait.

Et c'est cette petite Louise qui, après avoir enfilé pantoufles et chemise de nuit, s'infiltra sur la pointe des pieds dans le dortoir de son meilleur ami. Personne ne devait la remarquer, car elle ne tenait pas à ce que de sales rumeurs soient véhiculées dès le lendemain. A Poudlard, les potins allaient et venaient très vite. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle se trouva debout devant le lit de Regulus, caché par les rideaux de son baldaquin, elle toussota légèrement. Celui-ci, qui ruminait encore leur dispute, ouvrit le rideaux sans un bruit. Lorsqu'il la reconnu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle. Il l'observa une seconde, des pieds à la tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi naturelle. Sans un mot de plus, il se décala dans son lit et lui passa un oreiller. Elle s'installa, confortable entre les draps frais, et rabattu la couette sous ses aisselles.

- Je suis désolée, Reg. Avoua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, Louise, je suis désolé. Il passa un bras autours d'elle, un geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Ils s'endormirent sur leurs deux oreilles, et ne rêvèrent pas. Le lendemain matin, lorsque la lumière du jour passa à travers le tissus émeraude, Louise se réveilla, la main serrée dans celle de son meilleur ami.


	5. Let me down

_Hello!_

_Bon je dois avouer que là, je suis un peu déçue. Ok, j'ai pas été là pendant longtemps et ça a pas été cool, mais là, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas cools à ne pas reviewer. C'est peut-être pas cool de quémander comme ça, mais tant pis. Les deux derniers chapitres de Bury me in Black ont eu à eux deux 101 visiteurs (non pas "vues", mais bien visiteurs). Même en admettant que les trois quarts n'ont pas lu les chapitres entièrement ou que ça ne leur a pas plut, ça fait quand même 25 personnes qui n'ont pas reviewé. Je pense pas être une super grande auteure, mais faudrait pas oublier que d'habitude, quand on veut lire une histoire, faut payer pour ça, alors demander un simple petit mot, ça me parait pas être le bout du monde. Et si je me permets de dire ça, c'est parce que je lis pas mal d'histoires ici, et que je reviewe en permanence (même quand c'est de la merde j'essaye de faire une critique constructive). Tout ça pour dire que pour 101 visiteurs, je n'ai eu qu'une review par chapitre depuis que je suis revenue. Certaines d'entre vous font peut-être la gueule, et je le mérite, mais pour les autres c'est vraiment pas sympa de toujours compter sur les autres pour commenter, et simplement passer son chemin après avoir fait sa petite lecture. Je tiens tout de même à remercier Lord EnAgrOm et mirli pour leur petit mot, j'espère que la fic vous plait et que vous continuerez de m'encourager :)_

_Sur ce je vous livre quand même le premier épisode un tant soit peu trépidant de l'histoire, j'espère que vous en profiterez bien, à bientôt,_

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Let me down<strong>

Observer une personne en pleine croissance peut-être très instructif. On se rend compte à quel point les enfants grandissent vite, à quel point leur visage change, mais aussi leur caractère qui évolue. Le jour de sa rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard, lorsque Louise sortit du Poudlard Express, aux portes du château, il était presque impossible pour une personne qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, de la reconnaître. Elle avait pris cinq bon centimètres, ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules, il n'y avait plus de frange mais une mèche qui retombait sur son oeil gauche, et son corps avait pris des formes féminines qu'elle n'avait pas avant de partir en vacances. Louise était très fier de ce nouveau corps qui était le sien, à tel point qu'elle avait jeté à la poubelle tous les artifices qu'elle utilisait à outrance l'année précédente. Elle se maquillait très légèrement, depuis cet été, d'autant plus que son teint avait légèrement brunit après ses vacances en Sicile, et elle avait décidé que cette année, elle ne porterait que l'uniforme, à Poudlard.

- Louiiiiiiiiise !

La jeune fille fit volte face. A une dizaine de mètres d'elle, une grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés s'avançait vers elle à pas de course. C'était sa soeur, Clothilde. Elle la reconnu par son absence de grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre, qui la différenciait de sa soeur jumelle, Margot. Si la jalousie de Louise à l'égard de ses soeurs n'existait plus, elle reconnaissait tout de même que toutes les deux la dépassaient largement, en beauté. Elles étaient grandes et sveltes, comme leur mère, et elle avait cette classe naturelle que Louise n'égalerait jamais. Lorsque la jumelle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de sa cadette, celle-ci s'aperçut de ses yeux rougit. Elles n'avaient pas fait le voyage ensemble. Peut-être qu'elle avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? Peut-être que quelque chose de grave était arrivé aux parents sur le chemin du retour ? En ces temps, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi... Louise sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Mais enfin Clo qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est horrible ! S'écria-t-elle, éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de sa soeur. Louise angoissait de plus en plus. Elle saisit Clothilde par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui s'est passé ?!

- C'est... C'est... C'est Sirius. Louise se détendit légèrement. Rien de grave, encore des histoires de midinettes. Il a... Il a... Il a embrassé Margot. Alors ça, Louise ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Quoi ? Mais quand ?

- Tout à l'heure, dans le train.

- Pauvre Clo... Dit-elle en frottant le dos de son ainée. Je vais lui remettre les oreilles dans le sens du vent, à cet abruti !

- Ho non non non Louise fais pas ça, après il va savoir que je l'aime bien !

- Enfin, Clo, atterris, tu crois qu'il ne s'en est pas déjà aperçu ? Ca fait presque dix ans que vous lui courrez après !

Sur ce, Louise fut appelée dans sa diligence. Elle la partageait avec trois filles de sa maison. Nancy Parkinson, Emily March, et Aretta Wells, la petite soeur de Sebastien. Les quatre filles se racontèrent leurs histoires de vacances. Certaines avaient été profiter du soleil sur des plages de sable fin, d'autre avait passé l'été à aller de réception en réception, sous la pluie anglaise, comme Nancy. Mais tout le monde avait passé un bon été. En regardant ses amies, qu'elle n'avait pas vues depuis deux mois, Louise réalisa qu'elles n'avaient pas changé. Elle allait sans doute avoir du mal à leur expliquer qu'elle ne porterait plus les mêmes robes moulantes que l'an passé, et qu'elle ne participerait plus au concours de bisous (qu'elle avait fini par gagner, au mois de Juin). Mais c'était Regulus qui avait raison, et Louise s'en rendait compte, à présent. Grandir n'était pas synonyme de gloss et de talons aiguilles.

Peut-être que ces changements l'obligeraient à s'éloigner de ses camarades de toujours. Peut-être qu'elle ne supporterait plus leurs critiques sur ses tenues trop sages. Peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus entendre leurs chamailleries à propos des garçons de l'école. Peut-être qu'elle se rapprocherait d'autres filles, qui lui ressemblerait plus. En attendant, pour l'instant, Louise ne souhaitait pas perdre Nancy et Emily. Elles avaient toujours été là pour elle, et malgré tout le mal que les autres pouvaient en penser, elles étaient drôles et gentilles. Et puis elle partagerait toujours leur dortoir, et malgré tout, cela créait des liens forts. Les embrassades se multipliait à la table des Serpentards, lorsque Louise s'y installa. La répartition allait commencer, ainsi que le banquet habituel, et tout le monde était ravi de se retrouver.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Chers étudiants de Poudlard, et chers nouveaux élèves, comme chaque année j'ai préparé un petit discours pour cette nouvelle rentrée au château. La répartition va bientôt commencer, mais d'abord, je souhaiterais vous dire quelques mots. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, les temps sont durs pour le monde sorcier. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'une guerre éclate dans un futur très, disons trop, proche. Mon devoir, et celui de tous les professeurs de l'école, est de vous protéger d'éventuels dangers. Bien sûr, Poudlard est un lieu secret, une sorte de forteresse imprenable, mais nous redoublerons tout de même de vigilance cette année. Je précise qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, ou de se promener dans le château après la nuit tombée. Et cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous.

Il adressa alors un regard malicieux vers la table de Gryffondor. Quelques rires retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Louise, comme la plupart des élèves, savait bien à qui Dumbledore adressait ces derniers mots. Les "maraudeurs". Sirius Black et ses amis. Louise les aperçut à leur table, d'énormes sourires pendant sur leurs lèvres. Ces quatre là étaient les plus beaux, les plus intelligents et les plus drôles garçons de l'école, et toutes les filles en étaient folles. Elles les appelaient également les "intouchables", car il paraissait impossible d'en séduire un, ni même de devenir leur amie. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Dans l'ancien classement de Louise, ces quatre-là valaient chacun cent-vingt points, c'est vous dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que de nouvelles têtes étaient apparus autour de chaque table, et que le banquet était déjà bien entamé, Louise décida d'abandonner ses petits camarades pour aller parler à Sirius. Il avait beau être devenu une des stars de l'école, il n'en restait pas moins le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu, et elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle n'avait pas supporter son comportement à l'égard de ses soeurs. Il avait sans doute fait beaucoup de mal à Clothilde en affichant sa préférence pour Margot, et il ferait sûrement du mal à l'autre, qui devait déjà se croire entre les bras d'un prince charmant, alors qu'il se servait tout simplement d'elle comme de toutes ces dizaines de conquêtes. Louise s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la table rouge et or, ignorant les regards qu'elle sentait lui brûler le dos.

- Sirius, je peux te parler ? Elle avait parlé d'un ton sec, mais le beau brun ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires charmeurs, mais la jeune fille, bien décidé à ne pas céder, ne lui répondit pas.

- Tout va comme tu veux, Louis ? Peter pouffa. Oui, comme c'était drôle ce petit surnom... Louise fit rouler ses yeux.

- En privé, s'il te plaît. Conciliant, il posa sa serviette tachée sur la table et la suivit vers l'arrière de la salle. Enfin mais à quoi tu joues, Sirius ?

- En fait, j'étais juste en train de manger... Il y a peut-être un malentendu ? Se moqua-t-il, mais cela ne fit pas rire la jeune Serpentard.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Pourquoi tu as embrassé Margot, dans le train ? Il soupira.

- C'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire... Elle me plait c'est tout, c'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Tes soeurs devraient un peu grandir, et puis qu'elles arrêtent de m'aguicher si c'est pour aller pleurnicher dans tes jupes après.

- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, tu savais très bien que ça ferait du mal à Clothilde.

- Si c'est que ça je peux remettre les compteurs à zéro... Dit-il en souriant. Ca évitera les jalousies.

- Non merci, laisse les plutôt tranquilles. Reste leur ami, et si ce n'est pas ça que tu veux, alors fous leur la paix, elles n'ont vraiment pas besoin d'un bellâtre comme toi pour venir mettre la zizanie entre elles !

- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais aller m'excuser, t'inquiètes pas.

- J'espère bien, et ne les fais plus souffrir, à l'avenir, sinon nos prochains rendez-vous familiaux risquent de devenir insupportables. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je crois qu'il n'y aura plus de rendez-vous familiaux.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis parti de chez moi. J'habite chez James, maintenant. Louise ne fut pas vraiment choquée. Il y avait toujours eu de l'eau dans le gaz entre la vieille Walburga et son ainé. Sirius était beaucoup moins obéissant que Regulus, il n'avait pas peur de ses parents.

- Ho... J'espère quand même qu'on se reverra de temps en temps...

- Oui... De toute façon, il nous reste deux bonnes années à Poudlard, on se croisera forcément.

Oui, mais à Poudlard, Sirius n'était pas le même. A Poudlard il avait ses amis, il ne fréquentait les Serpentards pour rien au monde, et il n'avait pas le temps de passer de longues heures à discuter avec elle. Même si leur amitié n'avait jamais été aussi fusionnelle que celle qu'elle entretenait avec Regulus, ils avaient été proches à une époque, et cette époque semblait tout à fait révolue, à présent. Avouons-le, sans ces réunions de sang-pur à la noix, leurs rapports ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Repartant vers la table des Serpentards, Louise songea à la tête qu'avait dû faire la mégère Black quand son fils avait quitté le domicile familiale, ce qui la fit sourire. Bien fait pour la grosse.

Louise finit son repas, bercée par les histoires rocambolesques que les uns et les autres racontaient. Poudlard lui avait manqué, cet été. L'ambiance du château était incomparable à tout ce qu'on pouvait connaître ailleurs. Ici, le monde magique prenait toute son ampleur. Tout, jusqu'aux chandelles, était ensorcelé pour donner une dimension féerique à l'école. Et cela marchait. A n'importe quel époque de l'année, Poudlard était toujours l'endroit où on préférait être. Les saisons, les intempéries, tout semblait plus beau vu depuis le château. S'il était possible d'y rester pendant les vacances d'été, bon nombre d'élèves choisiraient cette option. Profiter du lac, de la forêt et du parc, au lieu de passer deux mois de vacances forcées avec les parents sur le dos, la plupart des ados en rêvaient.

- Le repas touche à sa fin, je vous invite tous à suivre les préfets et à regagner vos salles communes, il est temps de se reposer. Demain, votre première journée de cours vous attend.

Suivant sagement l'ordre de leur directeur, les apprentis sorciers suivirent les chefs de classe jusqu'à ce que chacun trouve sa salle commune. Bien sûr, pour Louise et ses amies, cela était totalement inutile. Au bout de quatre ans passés ici, il était devenu impossible de se perdre, à moins d'aller dans des étages désaffectés ou au fin fond de la forêt interdite. Le mot de passe avait une nouvelle fois changé, et il était maintenant "Sacrifices". Louise avait toujours trouvé que les mots choisis étaient d'un goût douteux, et cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part du Baron Sanglant. Sur ce point, les Serpentards n'étaient pas gâtés. Les autres fantômes avaient l'air beaucoup plus sympathiques !

Les plus jeunes furent envoyés vers leurs dortoir, où ils découvriraient leurs nouvelles tenues et les insignes de leur maison, à laquelle ils voueraient bientôt une loyauté sans faille. Mais pour Louise, il était bien trop tôt pour dormir. 21 heures. D'ailleurs, les différents emplois du temps attendaient leurs propriétaires dans les bannettes, sur la table basse. Plutôt que de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions et de devoir se battre pour une simple feuille de parchemin, Louise préféra attendre que la première vague d'étudiant fut passé. Certains râlaient ouvertement, d'autre riaient, et d'autres encore, plus vieux qu'elle, commençaient à se torturer l'esprit pour choisir leurs options. Lorsqu'enfin la cohue s'arrêta, et que les élèves se dispersèrent dans tous les cachots de Serpentard, Louise s'assit le dernier canapé, tout au fond de la salle, et lu attentivement son emploi du temps.

Louise adorait les cours à Poudlard. Son grand-père, qui avait été professeur de magie, lui avait donné quelques cours primaires lorsqu'elle était petite, mais il était décédé avant qu'elle ait dix ans. L'instruction qui lui donnait avait beaucoup manqué à la petite fille, mais en entrant à Poudlard, elle avait profité d'un panel de cours enrichissant qui lui avaient un peu rappelé les après-midi passés devant le tableau noir de son grand-père. La matière que Louise détestait le plus était la métamorphose, car elle n'avait jamais été très douée, en revanche elle adorait les sortilèges... Elle les maniait avec dextérité, et obtenait toujours des notes très louables. Cette année, elle partagerait ses cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les Gryffondors. Les cours d'Astronomie, de Sortilèges seraient commun avec les Serdaigles, et il lui resterait les cours de Botanique et de Métamorphose à suivre en compagnie des Poufsouffles.

Louise était perdue dans ses pensées. Cette nouvelle année, comme chacune à Poudlard, s'annonçait pleine de surprises. Elle avait hâte de découvrir les nouveaux programmes des cours, hâte d'être au premier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, de fêter Halloween en bonne et due forme, de voir le lac se recouvrir de glace et les arbres s'habiller de blanc, hâte de se faire de nouveaux amis et de partager de nouvelles aventures avec les anciens. Mais cette année avait une dimension supplémentaires. Louise y avait longuement pensé cette été, et il était temps pour elle de se trouver un petit copain. Elle en avait assez d'embrasser des garçons à tout va, elle voudrait plutôt quelque chose de plus romantique, de plus sérieux. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait sûrement une bonne partie de l'année scolaire pour effacer la mauvaise réputation qu'elle s'était crée l'an passé. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Dans Poudlard, un prince charmant l'attendait certainement, quelque part, bien caché, et elle était décidé à le trouver.

Mais quelque chose sorti bien vite Louise de ses pensées. Un bruit. Une sorte de... Reniflement ? Elle se retourna, scruta la salle immense. Dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la salle commune, elle distingua une masse noire, installée devant la cheminée. C'était forcément un élève, mais qui ? En s'approchant, à pas de loup, Louise put peu à peu tracer les contours de cette silhouette avec un peu plus de précision. C'était un garçon, si elle en croyait la forme large de ses épaules. Assis en tailleur, le visage entre les mains, tout ce qu'elle pouvait en voir était une chevelure d'un noir profond. Un nouveau reniflement retentit, ce qui fit hoqueter Louise, surprise. Le garçon se retourna alors brusquement, découvrant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Son visage n'était qu'à demi éclairé par le feu de l'âtre, mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Louise pour le reconnaître.

- Regulus ? Celui-ci rougit immédiatement, comme s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Le reflet du feu sur son visage fit apparaître des traces humides le long de ses joues. Il devait vraiment être mal en point, car la dernière fois que Louise l'avait vu pleurer, il avait six ans et s'était cassé la clavicule en jouant avec Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Louise ? Il avait l'air sur la défensive.

- Je lisais juste mon emploi du temps, dit-elle en désignant le canapé sur lequel elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt, et puis je t'ai entendu alors je suis venue voir.

- Et bien voilà, tu as vu. Il avait l'air agacé par sa présence. Regulus aimait passer pour quelqu'un de fort, d'insensible, comme son frère. Mais Louise savait bien qu'au fond, il avait besoin d'une amie. Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, et alluma une cigarette. C'était le seul travers qu'elle n'avait pas pu changer, cet été. A sa grande surprise, Regulus, lui aussi, en sortit une de sa poche. Il tira dessus avec nervosité, et rendit la fumée en la mêlant aux flammes de la cheminée. Il ne regarda plus son amie, sûrement par pudeur.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Reg...

- C'est... C'est Sirius. C'était déjà la seconde fois qu'elle entendait ça dans la journée, et ce n'était que son premier jour à Poudlard. Il est parti de la maison.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai parlé avec lui pendant le banquet. Avoua-t-elle.

- En partant, il a dit qu'il nous avait toujours détesté. Il a dit que je ne devais plus jamais lui parler. Il a dit que je n'était plus son frère. Regulus se pinça l'arrête du nez, et il fut secoué par des sanglots bien plus forts que ceux qui avait attiré Louise vers lui. Mère l'a rayé de l'arbre généalogique.

C'est là que Regulus éclata réellement en pleurs. Louise comprit à quel point il était blessé. Regulus avait toujours aimé, adoré, adulé son grand frère, et même s'ils étaient très différents, il l'avait toujours pris comme modèle. Que Sirius se rebelle contre ses parents et leur conservateurisme exagéré, elle le comprenait très bien, mais qu'il reniât à ce point ce frère qui comptait sur lui, cela la mettait hors d'elle. Décidément, elle commençait à penser que Sirius Black était devenu un bel enfoiré. Les yeux rouges et brillants, Regulus se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux semblaient la supplier, et elle n'eut d'autre réflexe que de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit les bras de Regulus passer autour de sa taille, et la serrer plus fort que de raison. Son coeur accéléra, car la situation était très gênante.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas, il va revenir vers toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, Reg. Ajouta-t-elle en lui frottant le dos. Mais Regulus ne répondit pas, et son corps était toujours secoué par des sursauts irréguliers. Quelques secondes plus tard il releva la tête, et la regarda fixement, sans la lâcher. Louise ne comprit pas bien ce qu'elle vit au fond de son regard embué. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. A peine un instant plus tard, Regulus l'embrassait.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle eut du mal à réaliser que c'était la réalité. Elle crut d'abord un mauvais rêve, mais lorsqu'il passa une main derrière sa tête pour la maintenir contre lui, elle comprit que tout cela était bien vrai. Elle fut surprise par la douceur de ses lèvres, et une vague de chaleur envahit ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais sentit son parfum d'aussi près, et elle réalisa qu'il était très boisé. Les sensations étaient étranges, méconnues, et elles la mettaient mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata que ceux de Regulus étaient encore fermés. Mais bientôt, il se détacha d'elle, et resta bouche bée.

- Putain, Louise... Dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je déconne complètement...

- C'est pas grave Reg, laisse tomber, c'est qu'un baiser... Elle avait encore les joues en feu.

- Reg, attends ! Mais celui s'éloignait déjà, et elle entendit la porte des dortoirs claquer. Elle passa une main devant son visage. Il allait être insupportable, les prochains jours, mais elle devrait être à ses côtés. Pas la peine de faire tout un plat pour un simple petit baiser, après tout.


	6. Him

_Coucou !_

_Mea Culpa, j'ai gueulé pour rien, vous m'avez fait plein de petites reviews pour le chapitre 5. Alors merci à **Lord EnAgrOm**, à **Nanajimi**, à **Mad J-J**, à **max** et à **LonelyD**, c'est vraiment sympa. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont mal pris mon petit coup de gueule. J'ai mon petit caractère, que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça :)_

_Revenons en à nos moutons. Ce chapître est un peu particulier. C'est un Pov Regulus, et c'est écrit d'une façon que j'appelerais "parlée". Donc oui, il y a beaucoup de fautes, de défauts, mais ça fait partie du jeu. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir si vous voulez que ça se reproduise, ou si vous préférez que tous les chapitres soient écris comme les précédents. _

_Je sais que les sauts dans le temps perturbent certains d'entre vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bientôt fini ! (Et puis si j'avais du écrire leur vie de 8 à 18 ans sans sauter dans le temps, cette fic devrait faire 300 chapitres...)._

_Une fois de plus j'espère que vous passerez du bon temps et que vous allez apprécier mon Regulus :)_

_A plus !_

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Him<strong>

Je m'appelle Regulus Black. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Je suis assez connu du monde sorcier anglo-saxon, et je suis pour ainsi dire une célébrité, à Poudlard. Ô ne croyez pas que je me prenne pour une star ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette célébrité. D'abord, je suis issue d'une des plus célèbres familles de sorciers d'Angleterre. La noble et très ancienne famille Black, toujours pure. Nous sommes si nombreux que nos cousines Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient encore à Poudlard lorsque j'y suis entrée. On aurait aussi bien pu nous surnommer les "envahisseurs". Mais ce qui me rend vraiment célèbre, c'est d'être le petit frère de Sirius Black.

Sirius, le beau, le grand, le magnifique. Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez : jaloux ! Et bien oui, je suis jaloux. Comment auriez-vous réagi à ma place ? Vous arriveriez dans une école, et alors que votre frère y est seulement depuis deux ans, il est déjà la coqueluche de tout l'établissement. Les profs l'adorent, parce qu'il est plus intelligent que les autres ; Dumbledore est fan de lui, parce que c'est le seul à étudier à Gryffondor en étant issu d'une famille de mages noirs ; les filles craquent pour lui parce que c'est le plus beau mec de l'école, et pour finir lui et ses amis se sont crée une sorte de secte super cool et se font appeler les "maraudeurs". Et moi dans tout ça ? Tout le monde connait mon nom, mais personne ne sait vraiment qui je suis. Qui pourrait briller dans l'ombre d'une étoile telle que Sirius ?

J'étais prêt à vivre dans son ombre, avant. Je me souviens qu'il me rassurait, qu'il me disait que moi aussi, un jour, j'arriverai à trouver ma place, et que je n'aurais pas à me forcer pour cela. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Et il m'a abandonné. Sirius ne supporte pas que les gens ne soient pas comme lui. L'idée qu'on puisse être quelqu'un de bien en étant différent lui échappe totalement. J'ai fini par croire ce qu'il me répétait. Que j'étais comme nos parents, que leur sang vile coulait en moi, que je tournerai mal. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le destin de 99 pour-cent des Black ? Il n'a pas voulu me tirer vers le haut, je me suis laissé aller à mes instincts primaires. C'est sûrement plus de ma faute que de la sienne, et peut-être que je ne fais ça que pour prouver que moi aussi, je peux accomplir de grandes choses. Peut-être que je veux juste le narguer. Mais j'aime apprendre la magie noire. J'aime ces petites réunions secrètes au fond des cachots, le jeudi soir. J'aime les oeillades imperceptibles que l'on se lance, car nous avons un secret, et personne ne le sait. Ils sont un peu comme mes maraudeurs à moi, sauf qu'ils ne sont pas mes amis.

Les gens que je fréquente sont assez limités. Dès ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai été entouré des mêmes personnes. Les mêmes familles chiantes de sang-pur venaient à nos diners chiants. Les traditions se perdent, moi je dis que ce n'est pas plus mal. Freddy Crabbe et Alfonse Goyle sont pour ainsi dire les garçons les plus proches de moi. En réalité, nous ne partageons rien. Bien sûr, nous discutons, nous nous entraînons aux sortilèges que nous apprennent les livres interdits pour bientôt se battre aux côtés des mages noires, pour éradiquer la race inférieure. Mais au fond, ils ne savent rien de moi. Ils ne connaissent rien de mes peines ni de mes joies, et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je ne suis pas très loquace, ni très curieux. Moi non plus, je ne sais rien d'eux. Mais franchement, je m'en fous. Ces deux bêtes de foire ne sont bonnes qu'à distribuer les coups, et moins on sollicite leurs cervelles, mieux elles se portent.

Non, le seul garçon de Poudlard pour qui j'ai un tant soit peu d'estime à ce jour, c'est plutôt Severus Rogue. Les rares discussions que nous avons entretenu étaient très enrichissantes. Lui aussi compte faire partie de notre cercle, et il en serait un sacré atout ! Comme moi, c'est plus ou moins Sirius qui l'a poussé dans cette voie. Il l'a tellement torturé, il s'est tellement moqué de lui en compagnie de ses petits amis et de cette gourdasse d'Evans qu'il a donné le goût de la vengeance à Severus. Qui peut lui jeter la première pierre ? Sûrement Sirius le Parfait, et il la lui lancera en pleine tête. J'apprécie Severus car il est très cultivé, ambitieux, et il n'a peur de rien. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que son apparence est assez repoussante. Ses cheveux et sa peau grasse, sa façon de marcher la tête rentrée dans les épaules, emmitouflé dans une de ces immenses robes noires, avec ses chaussures bon marché. Oui, il faisait peur à voir, et on n'avait pas vraiment envie de se balader avec lui dans les couloirs, une nuit de pleine lune.

- Tu vas sortir de là ? J'aimerais bien me doucher !

La voix de Nott a résonné dans tout le dortoir. Quel abruti, celui-là, aussi. Il est vrai que cela fait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que je suis planté devant le miroir de la salle de bain, la porte verrouillée. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas observé comme ça. Et je ne suis pas très fier de ce que je vois. J'ai fait coupé mes cheveux, cet été. Ils ne m'arrivent plus aux épaules, mais seulement en dessous des oreilles. Et ma mère a insisté pour mes yeux soient dégagés, alors j'ai comme une mèche de tapette. Personne n'a fait de réflexion. J'aime pas mes cheveux. Ils sont trop épais, trop noirs... Comme mes yeux. Comme ma peau trop blanche, mon nez trop fin, ma bouche trop petite, mes oreilles trop grandes, mon cou trop long, mon torse trop mou, mes jambes trop courtes, mes pieds biscornus... Je déteste mon physique à un point qui dépasse l'entendement, vous l'aurez compris.

- J'arrive !

J'ai défait le drap de bain qui couvrait mes hanches, et j'ai enfilé un caleçon. C'était le mois de Juin, il faisait bien assez chaud pour que je me rhabille dans le dortoir, pas la peine de privatiser la salle d'eau plus longtemps. Nott poussa un soupir las lorsqu'il me vit sortir, et pris ma place. Sans me presser, j'ai enfilé l'uniforme de Poudlard. C'était bien la tenue que je haïssais le plus au monde. Enfin la tenue en elle-même, je m'en tape, c'est plutôt le fait que tout le monde porte la même. C'est comme ça qu'on arrive à classer les filles de la plus canon au plus gros boudin. Avec l'uniforme, tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne, et on voit bien les différences entre les corps. Et c'est de ça que j'ai peur, car malgré les entrainements de Quidditch, je suis loin d'être un Apollon. Surtout à côté de Crabbe et Goyle, qui outre passé leur laideur, sont de véritables machines de guerre.

Après m'être habillé et avoir vainement tenté de mettre mes cheveux en ordre, je suis descendu dans la Grande Salle, prendre le petit dej. Les oeufs, le bacon, les blinis, les tartines de confiture et le café au lait se succédèrent dans mon estomac à une vitesse folle. Je suis un gros mangeur. Alors que j'étais repu et que ce repas m'avait presque mis de bonne humeur, une vision d'horreur vint troubler ma matinée. Louise de Ruffray, pimpante, s'installe à table à côté de sa nouvelle copine, Elise Walsh, une rouquine irlandaise d'un an plus vieille que nous. Et cette espèce de grand abruti de mes deux de Jack Force s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Mes poings se sont serrés sans que j'y fasse attention. Je le hais, je le déteste, et si je pouvais je le maudirais sur plusieurs générations. C'était lui, finalement, le premier petit ami de Louise.

C'est un intello. Monsieur est premier de la classe en presque toutes les matières, et il se la pète. Un espèce de Sirius made in Serpentard. Sauf qu'il n'est pas mon frère, et que je lui casserais volontiers les dents. Ca me fait suer de l'avouer, mais il a tout pour plaire. Il est grand, musclé, blond, les yeux bleus, toujours habillé comme un dandy, il a une grosse voix comme les filles les aiment... Moi, il me fait vomir. En tout cas, ça me fait vomir de le voir la main dans celle de Louise. Ok, elle avait déjà embrassé plein de mecs et tout ça, quand elle avait pété son cable, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de "petit ami". Ca fait presque trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est déjà trop à mon goût. Moi je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. En fait, je n'ai même jamais embrassé de fille, sauf une fois, mais c'était un peu spécial. Autre que ma laideur, il y a une raison à ce que je n'ai jamais eu de fille dans ma vie. Et elle est juste devant moi.

Louise. Je la connais depuis tellement longtemps... J'ai l'impression qu'elle était là avant même que je naisse. Une fois, quand on était petit, on est allé se balader dans la forêt derrière chez elle, et j'ai du lui tenir la main tout au long du trajet, parce qu'elle avait peur des centaures (je vous rassure, il n'y en avait pas). Une autre fois, elle m'a demandé de lui faire un "bisou magique" sur l'épaule, parce qu'elle s'était égratignée en tombant de son balai. Pour le Noël de nos huit ans, elle m'avait offert un dessin de sa famille, où elle s'était représentée, me tenant la main. A celui de nos douze ans, elle m'avait fait cadeau d'un coeur qu'elle avait confectionné en pâte à sel, sur lequel elle avait gravé nos initiales. C'est pitoyable, hein ? Un mec de quinze ans qui s'attache à des détails aussi anodins... Louise a déjà du oublier tout ça, elle.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : "Ho, c'est trop chou, Regulus en pince pour Louise !". Ben non, c'est pas chou, arrêtez vos conneries. Ca fait dix ans que je la connais. Et dix ans que je l'aime. Oui, je sais, ça parait incroyable, mais c'est vrai. Bien sûr, je l'aime pas maintenant comme je l'aimais quand j'avais cinq ans, j'étais pas cinglé à ce point. A l'époque, Louise, c'était un vrai copain, pour moi. Oui, copain. Elle avait beau faire la petite fille modèle devant les parents, dès qu'on était seul, elle jouait comme un vrai garçon, et j'adorais ça. Elle voulait tout le temps essayer de nouveaux jeux, faire l'intrépide... Je m'amusais plus avec elle qu'avec mes amis garçons. Je l'aimais comme une soeur, ou comme un deuxième frère.

C'est un peu plus tard, vers mes neuf ans, que j'ai commencé à y penser comme "une amoureuse". Elle était jolie, avec ses grosses boucles brunes et ses robes de princesse. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un livre pour enfants. Et puis elle était gentille, et douce, et elle riait tout le temps. C'est là que j'ai commencé à être gêné devant elle, là encore que j'ai voulu me faire passer pour un dur, un caïd. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle m'admire, mais je la faisait seulement rire. Ou pleurer, parfois, quand j'essayais un peu trop d'être un caïd. Mais c'était un amour qui ne faisait pas mal. C'était comme un gentil rêve, quelque chose d'utopique. Jamais je n'aurais voulu lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser. J'aimais seulement la regarder, et rire avec elle.

Ca a commencé à être douloureux il y a deux ans, quand elle est devenue cinglée. Elle essayait d'aguicher les mecs, de faire plus vieille que son âge... Sans même s'apercevoir que tout le monde se moquait d'elle, et qu'on racontait partout qu'elle filait du mauvais coton. Je l'ai vue embrasser plein de gars... Des mecs sympas, des connards, des imbéciles... Et ça m'a obligé à les détester. C'est là que les nouvelles envies sont arrivées, je crois. C'est là aussi que j'ai compris qu'elle ne me considérait pas vraiment comme un mec. Elle me voyait encore comme ce petit gosse avec qui elle jouait à la marelle. Elle embrassait tous ces mecs à la chaine, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, comme si c'était un jeu cruel, et mon nom ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle n'a pas non plus embrassé Crabbe et Goyle. Est-ce qu'elle me met au même niveau qu'eux ? Ok, je me trouve pas très beau, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement !

C'est pas faute d'avoir fait des efforts. J'ai appris à m'habiller en moldu, pour les week-ends, parce que j'ai remarqué qu'elle aimait ça. Je me suis mis à fumer, aussi. Pas seulement pour elle, mais je pensais qu'elle trouverait ça cool. Elle ne l'a même pas remarqué, je pense. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de chialer devant elle, l'année dernière. Non mais quelle tapette, sérieux ! Quel mec fait ça ? Quel mec pleure devant la fille qu'il aime ? Y a rien de pire pour l'image virile. Enfin j'étais certainement pas à ça près, mais si j'avais pu ne pas m'enfoncer, ça aurait été pas mal. Elle m'a eu dans un moment de faiblesse, et elle était là, à me consoler, à me dire des mots gentils, pendant que tout s'écroulait. Mon frère se barre de la maison, tout le poids de cette foutue maison Black repose sur mes épaules, mes potes comptent sur moi pour les transformer en mangemorts alors que j'y connais rien, et la fille que j'aime croit encore que j'ai huit ans. Qui n'aurait pas craqué ?

J'ai quand même réussi à l'embrasser. C'était court et ridicule. Je l'ai attrapé comme ça, sans prévenir, et je suis parti de la même façon. Quelque part, ça a quand même été génial. Je me rappelle de son goût de cannelle, juste après le dessert du banquet, de mon nez fourré dans ses cheveux frais. Ca ne se reproduira sans doute jamais, alors j'essais de m'en créer un bon souvenir... Elle a répondu au baiser, mais il n'était pas très ardent. Et puis sa façon de faire ressemblait plus à de la pitié ou de la compassion qu'à de vrais sentiments. Même là, elle n'a pas compris. Elle a fait comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain, nous étions redevenus Regulus et Louise, gentils Serpentards amis depuis toujours.

Les temps ont passé, sans que j'ose dire quoi que ce soit, et voilà qu'elle se pavane au bras de Jack Force. Elle a l'air heureuse, et ça me ronge de l'intérieur. C'est pas que j'aime pas la voir heureuse ou un truc comme ça. Je préfèrerais juste qu'elle soit heureuse, avec moi. Voire même grâce à moi. Jaloux, égoïste, je sais, je suis en train de dresser un drôle de portrait de moi. Tant pis. Faut comprendre que je les vois toute la journée. Un coup ils se baignent au lac, et je vois les mains de Force passer sur son dos. Un coup ils se bécotent dans le parc, et on les entend rire à des kilomètres. Un coup ils sont dans la salle commune, à se faire des papouilles. Je déteste le bruit de leurs baisers mouillés. C'est affreux, et j'essaye le plus souvent de les éviter. Mais je ressens comme une fascination morbide, comme si je voulais me faire du mal.

Leur petit déj est déjà terminé, ils se lèvent, toujours en souriant bêtement. Combien de temps ça fait que je suis là, à les observer ? Comme par hasard, ils viennent vers moi. Par pitié, oubliez moi. Vous m'avez privé de ma meilleure amie, et de ma potentielle future petite amie. Alors cassez-vous, bande de nazes. Jack Force s'approche, il est en tête de file. Il va me dire bonjour. Parce que c'est un mec bien. Parce qu'il croit qu'il faut créer des liens avec moi parce que je suis l'ami d'enfance de sa copine. Dégages, plutôt. Il me serre la main. C'est une poigne ferme, qui essaie de faire craquer mes doigts. C'est un défi, il essaie de me soumettre, de me montrer sa supériorité. Ou alors je suis parano. Sans un mot, il trace son chemin. Il ne doit pas trop me porter dans son coeur. Peut-être qu'il sait que j'ai embrassé Louise, l'année dernière.

Walsh me tape la bise. T'es pas ma pote, alors toi aussi, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Mais je me contente de sourire. Je dois faire bonne figure, parce que du coin de l'oeil, je vois Louise qui me regarde. Elise sent bon. Un mélange de cacao et de fruit de la passion. Sûrement l'odeur d'une de leurs crèmes pour cheveux. Les filles en ont toujours des tonnes, de ces trucs. Et puis Louise est arrivée. Elle m'a fait la bise, elle aussi. Ses cheveux sentent bien meilleur. Pamplemousse, je crois. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, et des papillons sont nés dans mon estomac. A ce qui parait, c'est rien qu'une réaction chimique due au stress, mais je trouve ça moins classe que les papillons. Ses grands yeux bleus se sont plongés dans les miens, j'ai vu ses lèvres roses s'étirer en un super sourire. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Encore une fois, rien qu'une toute petite fois...

- Bien dormi, Reg ?

Bien dormi ? Evidemment que j'ai bien dormi, ma grande, c'est même le seul truc que je fais de bien. Parce que si tu veux vraiment savoir, hier soir, quand je me suis couché, j'ai pensé à toi. Je t'ai imaginée, pour la millième fois, dans les bras de Force. Il t'embrassait dans le cou, tu lui caressais le dos. Tu lui disais des trucs horribles, du genre "je t'aime" "t'es l'homme de ma vie" "je peux pas vivre sans toi". Des trucs qui, dans mes rêves, me donnaient envie de te tuer, ma grande. Et puis je t'ai imaginée en train de coucher avec lui. J'ai pas imaginé les détails, t'inquiètes pas, mais même en flou c'était dégueulasse. Alors du coup, après, je me suis torturé l'esprit pendant vingt minutes. Avais-tu déjà couché avec ? Ou Pas ?

Et puis, quand j'en ai eu marre de me marteler le cerveau, et quand j'ai réalisé que de toute façon, je ne trouverais pas la réponse à cette question tout seul, j'ai abandonné. Pour me détendre (et peut-être inconsciemment pour me tendre, si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir), je me suis mis à m'imaginer avec toi. Moi à la place de Force. Je me suis vu dans le parc, pieds nus dans l'herbe, ta main dans la mienne, à parler de tout et de rien. Je me suis vu en maillot, dans le lac, à chatouiller ton ventre sous l'eau. Je me suis vu aux soirées débiles de nos parents, à m'échapper avec toi à l'étage, pour pouvoir t'embrasser sans que personne ne le sache. Parce qu'on ne le dirait pas à nos parents, évidemment, sinon bye bye les vacances ensemble. Bien sûr, j'ai fini par me voir coucher avec toi. C'était dans un des lits de Poudlard, si ça t'intéresse. Le tien ou le mien, après tout, on s'en fiche. T'agrippais mon dos, je caressais tes cuisses, et tu sentais bon le pamplemousse. Et puis j'ai fini par m'endormir. Apaisé, serein, parce que j'y croyais presque. Je me suis presque convaincu qu'un jour, ça arriverait. Alors oui, j'ai bien dormi, parce que j'ai pas fait de rêve.

- Nickel, et toi ? Je sais pas ce que vaut mon sourire, mais je le lui donne quand même.

- Ca va... Elle passe la main sur mon épaule, j'ai des frissons partout, et puis elle disparait.


	7. Note d'auteur si, encore

Re-Coucou

Juste un petit message pour vous dire : déjà j'ai découvert une super RegulusOC : Le crépuscule des ratés, de Yesterday's Lithium. Je vous conseille vivement de le lire, ça vient juste de commencer, et ça m'a vraiment plu.

Et aussi : je cherche VIVEMENT, un bon SiriusOC, et je galère à trouver. Si vous en connaissez une, ça serait sympa de m'en donner le nom (en PM c'est mieux, on va pas compter des reviews pour ça). Histoires anciennes ou neuves, du moment que c'est bien ecrit et pas abandonné je prends. Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Bien sur ce message s'auto-detruira dès que je posterai un nouveau chapitre

Moony


	8. Heartbeat

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Et voilà, on y est, le premier "vrai" chapitre de cette histoire (il était temps, hein ?). Regulus et Louise sont en sixième année, et c'est ici que leur histoire commence, donc il n'y a plus de sauts dans le temps prévus (j'entends les hourras). Dans ce chapitre il y a un petit Lime, mais il y aura surement des Lemons dans les prochains (pas forcément avec les persos principaux d'ailleurs), je préfère prévenir tout le monde au cas ou certaines ne seraient pas fans (mais je crois que je l'avais dit dans les premieres nda, déjà). _

_Bref, je tiens à remercier toutes les lectrices, et en particulier **Nanajimi** (tu m'as bien fait rire, je sais ce qu'est une étoile, j'ai juste fait une tentative apparemment vaine de faire un peu de poésie), **Soly**, **LonelyD** et **AbbyBlack** (dommage que tu ne veuille plus lire, je ne dis pas "j'arrete d'écrire" quand je me fais harponner par des revieweuses qui trouvent que je m'absente trop longtemps) qui ont gentiment commenté le dernier chapitre :)_

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire tranquillement, à bientôt les louloutes (je suis de super bonne humeur en ce moment)_

* * *

><p><strong>7. Heartbeat<strong>

Louise était assise à califourchon sur la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle était seule. Ses pieds caressaient l'herbe verte, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle avait la chance de loger dans le seul dortoir de Serpentard qui n'était pas en dessous du sol. Elle adorait observer le ciel, en particulier lorsque les éléments se déchainaient, comme aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux bruns, pris dans le vent, lui chatouillaient les épaules. Il avait plu, dans l'après-midi, et elle sentait encore l'humidité de l'herbe dans l'air. Elle était trop peu vêtue. Sa nuisette se soulevait au rythme des bourrasques, et elle sentait l'air trop frais sur son bas ventre. Elle avait froid. En frottant sur l'herbe, ses socquettes seraient bientôt tachées de vert, mais ce n'était pas grave. Louise se foutait de tout, son esprit était bien trop occupé pour faire attention à ce genre de détail. Les idées se mêlaient, s'entremêlaient, et ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit.

Elle ne savait rien. Est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien ? Ou mal ? Elle ne savait pas. Les choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'était encore trop présent, trop frais, pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir simplement. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Sa seule chance, là-dedans, c'était le week-end. Elle n'avait pas à faire semblant d'assister à des cours, de faire ses devoirs, de se perdre dans des discussions sans fin avec ses soeurs ou ses copines. Elle n'avait pas envie de partager ça, pas maintenant en tout cas. Pas déjà. Elle devait d'abord se mettre d'accord avec elle-même. Décider de ce qu'elle ressentait, de comment elle allait réagir. Il y avait trop de choses à prendre en compte. Et Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de l'affronter, elle ne voulait pas avoir le mauvais rôle. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais le pire, c'était les sentiments. Ca faisait tellement de temps qu'elle croyait aimer Jack. Elle avait toujours le sourire, avec lui. Elle était contente quand il arrivait, triste quand il partait. Elle avait envie de lui, et elle avait envie qu'il ait envie d'elle. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir, elle voulait qu'il l'a gâte. Ce n'était donc pas ça, l'amour ? Comment le reconnaître, si ces foutus papillons d'estomac ne servaient à rien ? Elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Parce qu'elle avait ressenti autre chose. De plus fort, de dérangeant, de presque insupportable. Mais ça non plus, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Comment aurait-elle pu le reconnaître alors qu'elle n'avait jamais senti cela avant ? Alors elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son sommeil. Elle avait noué sa gorge jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne puisse y entrer, au petit déjeuner.

Elle se torturait l'esprit et le coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils veuillent bien lui donner des réponses. Amis ? Amants ? Amours ? Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir, mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Depuis quand les gens choisissent ce qu'ils ressentent ? La plupart n'arrivent même pas à étouffer dans l'oeuf des sentiments impardonnables. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ? Attendre patiemment que son coeur ou sa tête lui donne un signal ? Elle n'en avait pas la patience. Elle voulait savoir, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle voulait se lever, aller prendre Regulus entre quatre yeux et lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui aurait dit ? Elle aurait eu l'air ridicule. Peut-être que pour lui, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Après tout, Regulus avait pas mal changé, ces derniers temps. Comme s'il était devenu adulte d'un seul coup. Lui qui était si doux, si enfantin... Louise se souvenait de ces disputes, quand elle avait grandit plus vite que lui. Mais cette année, il était devenu sombre, introverti, secret. Il avait une mine fermé, des regard appuyés qui glaçaient le sang de Louise. On aurait dit qu'il portait déjà le poids des années, ou qu'il gardait un terrible secret. Lorsqu'il marchait dans Poudlard, les mains enfoncés dans les poches, ses mèches noires tombant sur son front, cachant à moitié ses yeux, il diffusait les sentiments de crainte et de malaise autour de lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui avait changé chez Regulus, en tout cas pas aux yeux de Louise.

La vérité, c'était qu'il était devenu beau. Il était presque aussi grand que Sirius, avec des épaules plus larges et le torse musclé. Tout chez lui respirait l'élégance et la nonchalance du sang-pur, de sa démarche jusqu'à ses cheveux, plus courts que ceux de son frère, qui semblaient s'enfuir en dizaines de mèches folles. Sa mâchoire s'était développée, son regard était encore plus sombre, plus fascinant. C'était l'archétype du mauvais garçon, celui qui faisait craquer les jeunes filles de bonne famille dans leurs rêves fous. Et ça marchait. Quelques mois auparavant, Louise avait commencé à entendre des filles chuchoter à propos de Regulus. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à avoir remarqué ces changements.

Au début, Louise trouvait ça drôle. Son meilleur ami, qui jusque là ressemblait à un gamin attardé, devenu un beau gosse à qui la gent féminine faisait les yeux doux. Mais ça n'a été drôle qu'un temps. Parce que Regulus passait de plus en plus de temps avec ces filles, parce qu'il couchait avec certaines d'entre elles et qu'elle devait supporter leurs commentaires dans la Salle Commune, et parce qu'il la narguait. Elle crut qu'il se vengeait de sa relation avec Jack. Qu'il lui montrait que lui aussi, il n'avait plus trop de temps pour elle. Et ça a marché. La jalousie l'a rongée au point qu'elle détestât toutes ces midinettes qui ne lui avaient pourtant rien fait. Regulus était à elle, et elle n'avait aucune intention de le partager. C'était comme un vieux jouet qu'on ne veut pas donner aux enfants pauvres, même si on ne joue plus avec très souvent.

Louise soupira, parce que la veille au soir, tout avait changé. Un frisson se déclencha dans sa nuque à cet idée. Regulus à la fois doux et violent, ça lui avait retourné l'estomac, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ca avait été un Vendredi ordinaire. Elle s'était réveillée aux aurores pour suivre ses cours, elle avait pris un bon repas dans la Grande Salle, avait papoté longuement avec ses amies... Rien d'extraordinaire, jusqu'à ce que le soir, elle se retrouve seule dans le dortoir. Les autres étaient parties se promener dans le Parc, mais elle était fatiguée, elle ne les avait pas suivies. Elle s'était mise en tenue de nuit, et avait commencé une courte lecture, dans son lit. Mais quelqu'un avait toqué. Regulus.

- Reg ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai croisé les filles en bas, et j'ai vu de la lumière. Je me suis dit que t'étais seule. Il avait l'air maussade. Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, hein ?

- Ouai. Avec toutes ces groupies qui te suivent partout, t'es pas très libre, pas vrai ? Elle l'avait dit comme une blague, mais Regulus ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire de l'humour.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est depuis que t'as un mec, qu'on ne se parle plus trop. Ca fait combien de temps, maintenant ? Six, sept mois ?

- Six. C'est quoi ton problème, Reg ? T'es bourré ou quoi ? Il se passa une main sur le visage, un rictus amer au coin des lèvres. Ses nerfs lâchaient, Louise pouvait le sentir.

- Mon problème ?! Tu veux vraiment savoir Louise ? Mon problème c'est que ce matin, le premier truc que j'ai entendu, c'est Force qui racontait comment t'avais pris ton pied, la nuit dernière.

Louise rougit, elle le sentit. Apprendre que Jack se vantait de ce qui se passait dans leur lit, ça la mettait mal à l'aise, et ça entamait franchement la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Elle ne montra rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre qu'elle était blessée, pas devant Regulus, pas quand il était dans cet état.

- Ho mais tu peux parler, toi ! Tu sais ce que les filles racontent sur toi, dans les dortoirs ? Je connais la taille de ton engin, imbécile, alors viens pas sur terrain là ! Il parut déstabilisé une seconde, mais repris vite sa superbe.

- Mais comment tu peux te faire baiser par un connard comme lui ?!

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Et puis c'est arrivé. Il n'a fallut qu'un instant. Elle a sentit les mains de Regulus attraper les siennes, et nouer leurs doigts. Son buste s'écrasa contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre le mur avec une violence telle qu'elle eu le souffle coupé quelques instants. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne trouva pas de moyen de se défendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa bouche. Au contact des lèvres de Regulus, une vague de chaleur électrisante traversa le corps de Louise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de participer au baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient, se dégustaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils approfondissent leur baiser. Lorsque la langue de Regulus happa les lèvres de Louise, celle-ci ne put retenir un léger soupir.

Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, deux ans plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas comparable. La première fois, ça avait été fuyant, gênant, comme une simple erreur de parcours. Louise avait toujours considéré ce baiser de cette façon, et elle n'en avait pas tenu rigueur à Regulus. Mais ce baiser-là, était largement différent. C'était bon, c'était chaud, et cela déclenchait des vagues de chaleur et de désir dans tout le corps de Louise. Elle savait déjà que ça ne serait pas sans conséquences, mais qu'importe, à ce moment précis, elle n'y réfléchit pas. Elle ne s'occupait que de son corps, que de ses sensations. Ca n'avait rien à voir non plus avec les baisers de Jack. Celui-là n'avait pas leur douceur, leur romantisme. Jack faisait toujours bien attention à ne pas la brusquer, il était attentionné. Mais ils n'avaient pas cette passion, cette fougue, ce feu brûlant qui lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, l'espace d'une seconde.

Regulus avait le tournis. Elle avait raison, il avait bu, avant de venir. Pour se donner du courage, parce que tout cela était prémédité. Il avait prévenu les filles du dortoir qu'il devait parler avec Louise, qu'elles ne devraient pas être là. Elles n'avaient pas posé de questions, elles savaient qu'ils étaient amis. Il n'avait voulu que parler avec elle, mais il y avait ce feu. Ce feu brûlant qui le consumait de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps. Il avait fini par céder, par coucher avec d'autres filles, mais rien ne le rassasiait. Parce que chaque fois qu'il soulevait une jupe, chaque fois qu'il déboutonnait un chemisier, ça ne lui faisait rien. Les filles avaient beau crier, gémir, il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide.

Alors il l'avait embrassée, avec la rage au ventre, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus le faire avant longtemps. Parce qu'il savait que ce serait bon, que ça ferait monter l'adrénaline et que ces putains de papillons reviendraient, mais seulement pour quelques instants. Elle avait répondu à son baiser, plus encore que la dernière fois. Elle avait serré ses doigts plus fort entre les siens, elle avait laissé leurs langues jouer, elle avait soupiré contre lui. Il a lâché sa main pour caresser sa cuisse. Il est allé jusqu'à sentir ses fesses sous ses doigts, les a agrippées. Elles étaient rondes, fermes, et sa peau était douce.

- Reg...

Il pris d'abord cela pour une protestation, mais lorsqu'il planta son regard dans celui de Louise, il vit que ses grands yeux bleus étaient embués de désir. Sans la quitter du regard, il fit passer sa main sur son entrejambe. Elle entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et laissa échapper un second soupir. En sentant le coton humide de son sous-vêtement, Regulus ne put retenir un grognement guttural. Il la caressa quelques instants, savourant ce moment épique. Les mains de Louise s'accrochèrent à son dos, si fort qu'il sentit presque ses ongles traverser ses vêtements. Elle l'attirait plus près d'elle, collait leurs corps.

Regulus n'y croyait pas. Cela ressemblait plus à un de ses fantasmes qu'à la réalité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé sérieusement Louise et lui dans cette situation. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle le repousserait, mais elle était là, à gémir, à attirer son corps vers le sien, à l'inciter à rendre ses caresses plus ardentes. Et ça tournait la tête de Regulus. Il voulait la prendre, tout de suite, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle devait laisser tomber Jack et venir avec lui. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne fallait pas gâcher ce moment, il fallait juste qu'il en profite. Mais alors qu'il tentait de passer la barrière de tissus, la clenche de la porte du dortoir se mit à cliqueter.

Louise entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et immédiatement, elle se défit de l'emprise de Regulus. Celui-ci recula brusquement, plus surpris qu'elle par l'arrivée de ses colocataires. Il paraissait pourtant évident qu'elles ne passeraient pas la nuit dans le Parc. Ils étaient toujours contre le mur, à côté de la porte, et Louise, les joues rougies par l'émotion, haletait encore. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois, gênés. La situation était pour le moins suspecte, et aucune des filles ne le manqua. A peine entrées, elles se lancèrent des regards entendus en évitant de regarder les deux meilleurs amis.

- On en reparlera plus tard, Louise. Bonne nuit. Regulus quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, sans même attendre qu'elle ne lui réponde.

Louise tenta de filer vers la salle de bains, mais ses amies ne comptaient pas en rester là. Elle l'assaillirent de questions gênantes auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Louise ne voulait rien laisser paraitre. Il ne fallait pas que les filles apprennent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et le jour suivant, toujours assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Louise ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Pourquoi Regulus avait-il agi ainsi ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué aucune attirance de sa part, et même si de son côté, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était devenu plus beau et plus mature, elle n'y avait jamais pensé concrètement. Mais il faudrait bientôt en parler avec lui, mettre les choses au clair. Cela promettait d'être gênant, mais elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Et il faudrait aussi trouver Jack, lui annoncer la vérité, ou raconter un mensonge quelconque pour lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble. Les choses allaient être de plus en plus compliquées, elle le sentait.


End file.
